


先天缺陷 Fundamentally Flawed

by honeyscore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>孤独的吉姆终于迎来了一位小伙伴。他凭借自己聪明灵光的小脑袋瓜，推断出了这位新朋友的一个大秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Spock/Kirk无差  
> 警告：主角一方为机器人  
> 简介：孤独的吉姆终于迎来了一位小伙伴。他凭借自己聪明灵光的小脑袋瓜，推断出了这位新朋友的一个大秘密。

_星历2267年，《机器人生产与流通法》正式出台。其中一条明确禁止任何形式的具有自我意识和自由意志的机器人的生产与流通，同时，所有已面世的具有自我意识和自由意志的机器人，一经启动，便与自然人地位平等，享有与自然人相同的生存权，不得被迫面临任何形式的销毁和记忆重启。 此项法律的拟定与审议最早在瓦肯星进行，随后被通过、推广，如今已在星联范围内的十三个成员国生效。鲜为人知的是，对于相关条文的立法推行和公众宣传，瓦肯籍星舰指挥官史波克付出了极大的心血与努力。_

 

 **星历2241年**  
  
吉姆觉得自己的直觉向来很准，这次应该也不例外。  
  
他确定史波克是个机器人。  
  
但也不能说全靠直觉，他是个很愿意动脑筋的小男孩。这是史波克来到他家的第六天，从第一天起他便开始怀疑了；短短几天的相处之后，他觉得自己可以下结论了。  
  
在求证之前，吉姆决定再为自己收集几个证据。他那一书架的儿童科普图画书可不是白摆在那儿的，吉姆知道，如果你要下一条结论，你就必须收集到充足的证据。  
  
“史波克！”   
  
他跑到那个坐在角落里读书的尖耳朵男孩的背后，噗通一声跪到地板上。他张开两条细瘦的胳臂，整个人挂到了男孩的背上。  
  
果不其然，他被尖耳朵男孩一把推开了。  
  
“对……对不起。你出现得太突然，我完全没有防备。”史波克望着被自己推翻在地的吉姆，为了自己刚才略显粗鲁的动作感到一丝慌乱，“你不应该这么突然靠近我，你也不应该突然抱住我。”  
  
出乎他意料地，那个蓝眼睛金脑袋的小男孩居然咳咳咳地笑了起来。  
  
“只是抱一下，你才不用这么害怕。”  
  
吉姆觉得自己真是太聪明了，一切都如他想象的那样，史波克当然会推开他。机器人不懂得肢体接触的奥秘，当他们面临亲密动作时，他们都会一下子愣在原地，不知道怎么办才好。  
  
那一开始就不要骗我说是什么瓦肯星来的朋友嘛。吉姆越笑越开，嘴巴都裂到耳朵下头去了。像是又想到了什么鬼点子，吉姆跪立起来，用两边膝盖支撑着前进过去，再次凑到史波克的面前。  
  
他伸出食指，在史波克左边那只尖尖的耳朵上戳了一戳。  
  
“你在做什么？”尖耳朵男孩猛地向右边一挪，泛绿的脸颊上是强忍慌张的神情，“你不应该触碰我。”  
  
“为什么我不能‘触碰’你？只是摸一下而已。”吉姆心满意足地跪在他面前，歪着脑袋，像是被妈妈允许他吃一整勺冰淇淋那样的兴致盎然，“你是不喜欢被我摸，还是……你有什么秘！密！”  
  
说到‘秘密’这个单词的瞬间，吉姆猛地从地板上爬了起来，两手叉腰，故作严肃地低头瞪着史波克。可他还是忍不住得意，忍不住要笑，所以那张严肃的小脸只绷住了大约两秒，就又被开心的笑容攻占了：“告诉我吧，史波克，你已经骗不过我了！我知道你的秘密了。”  
  
“我不知道你在说什么。”史波克蹙眉道。他没有跟着吉姆一起站起来，他仍然盘腿坐在地板上，所以不得不抬起头来，望着那个动个不停的男孩。  
  
吉姆把这番否认当作心虚，他更加气势汹汹、满心欢喜地重新跪到了地板上，将自己的小脸推近到距离尖耳朵男孩不过一指节的地方：“就算你非不告诉我，我也知道。为什么你肯告诉我？你不用害怕，我不会跟别人说的，谁都不告诉。你不用害怕。”  
  
“我不告诉你，是因为我并没有向你隐瞒任何事，吉姆。我也没有什么需要感到恐惧的。”史波克困惑地、一字一句地解释道。对于他这个年纪的人类儿童来说，这样的语言表达已经非常出色、甚至略显生硬了，吉姆经常跟不上他说的话。  
  
“好吧，既然你坚持的话。”吉姆显得有些沮丧，他坐回到自己的小腿肚子上，刚才的神气一下子不见了。  
  
对于金头发男孩如此快速的情绪转换，史波克一时没能反应过来。他依旧坐在那儿，腰背挺直、姿势端正，显示出一种与年纪不符的乖巧和安静。  
  
而吉姆又在他面前猛地抬起了小脸。  
  
“不管怎么样，你不用害怕，史波克……”他一只手罩在嘴边，煞有介事地压低了声音，像是在告诉尖耳朵男孩一件极其严肃的事情，“我知道，我知道你的秘密。但我不会告诉别人的。”  
  
我不会告诉别人你是机器人的，吉姆在心里笃定道。  
  
“我会保护你的。”  
  
吉姆睁大了他的蓝眼睛，无比认真的、充满责任感地对史波克说道。

 

 

吉姆今年八岁了。他在上个月月底度过了八岁生日，后来他觉得有些可惜，如果史波克早一点来到他家的话，他就不用一个人孤零零地坐在气球、飞船模型和没有什 么味道的奶油蛋糕里许下生日愿望了。他总觉得，如果有个谁在场当见证人的话，许的愿望会更灵验一些。那些五颜六色的氢气球被棉线松松垮垮地拴在桌子腿上， 没等吉姆坐多久，就全部飞到了天花板上，吉姆仰着脖子望着它们，不知道为什么它们要跑。  
  
他和妈妈住在这间空荡荡的大屋子里。妈妈薇欧娜·柯克是一名仿生学博士，每天每天都十分忙碌。吉姆从五岁起（他并不记得五岁的事，就像所有小孩一样，他不 记得小时候大部分事情）开始小打小闹地不断生病，薇欧娜担心他在室外会受到各种不可预见的伤害，便整天把他关在家里。家庭老师每周来三次，教授他英文、数 学和科学；薇欧娜每个月也会带他出两到三趟门，有时候去公园的湖边喂鸭子，有时候去大卖场里买日化用品。吉姆很喜欢骑着小推车在零食区冲来冲去，可薇欧娜 不允许他吃外面的食品。  
  
吉姆总是很孤单，可他知道，妈妈非常辛苦。薇欧娜在努力照顾好他，他也得努力不给薇欧娜添乱。吉姆也明白，薇欧娜算得上是个顶好的妈妈，而他也算得上是个顶好的儿子，这种有点悲壮的骄傲感使他在一个人孤零零的时候不至于掉下泪来。  
  
更何况，他是个很聪明的小男孩，他总能想出各种各样逗自己开心的法子。他很喜欢看书，尤其是图画书，上天入地的超级英雄或者宇宙穿梭的巨大星舰，他可以幻 象自己也是其中一员。他也很喜欢做模型，薇欧娜给他买了一屋子的模型，有些是地上的交通工具，有些是天上飞的交通工具，有些是整体有些是靠手工拼接的零 件，吉姆可以在地上一趴就是一下午，只为了粘出来一小截飞机机翼。  
  
八岁生日上，吉姆郑重其事地给自己许了个愿望：他想有个朋友。  
  
这个愿望一在心里蹦出，吉姆就感到一丝向孤独屈服的罪恶感。他自己一个人不也是能玩得好好的吗？他可一点都没有要责怪妈妈的意思。他没有朋友，但那不是妈 妈的错，因为他总是生小病——吉姆不太听得懂那些医学词汇，不过他知道并没有什么严重的，他小时候邻居家的女儿可得过癌症呢，那才真的可怕——他不能太剧 烈的运动，不然很容易昏倒，类似于低血糖的症状，有时候他也会短时间的脑袋疼或者晕头转向，如果他每天都出去上学、玩耍的话，妈妈就要担心死他了。  
  
可没过多久，他的愿望居然一下子实现了。  
  
薇欧娜带了一个跟他差不多大的小男孩回家，她一手揽在那个尖耳朵男孩的肩膀上，温柔地俯身蹲下来，介绍吉姆和他认识。  
  
“吉姆，这是史波克，史波克，这是吉姆。我希望你们可以成为好朋友。”  
  
现在回忆起那一天，吉姆还是觉得有点羞愧。他其实不是故意的，他只是太兴奋、太激动、太好奇了——他睁大了眼睛，盯着史波克看了半天，突然大声说道“哇，你有一双尖耳朵！”  
  
从薇欧娜的表情来看，吉姆知道自己说错了话。那的确不是什么足够礼貌友好的欢迎方式。  
  
还好，史波克并没有恼羞成怒地狠狠瞪他，也没有委屈万分的大哭起来。他只是稍微愣了一下，然后恢复了没有表情的表情，用没有什么起伏的稚嫩嗓音说了句“你好，吉姆，见到你很高兴。”  
  
吉姆就是从这第一句干巴巴、硬梆梆的问好开始怀疑的。  
  
薇欧娜告诉他说，史波克是从遥远的瓦肯星来的。他的妈妈阿曼达是地球人，爸爸萨瑞克是瓦肯人，他们这次因为公事来到爱荷华暂住，然而工作任务异常繁重，几乎抽不开身来照看小儿子，因此托薇欧娜照顾史波克一段时间，等到工作结束，他们就会把史波克接回去。  
  
但是吉姆并没有继续生疑，他简直太高兴了，几乎没有认真听妈妈都说了些什么。他只知道自己要有一个朋友了，一个活生生的、跟他差不多大的、看上去虽然不算特别特别友好但也一点点都不讨厌的小伙伴了。  
  
吉姆抱住薇欧娜，在妈妈的脸颊上吧唧亲了一口，然后转过头去，笑嘻嘻地看向他的新伙伴。  
  
好像是怕他会跑过来抱住自己乱亲似的，尖耳朵男孩下意识地看向了别处，像是有些紧张。

 

 

吉姆的房间有一张双层床，上铺平时用来放一些玩具和杂物，如今薇欧娜把那上面细心收拾了一番，铺上和吉姆那床相同花色的床单和被子，就变成了迎接史波克的 小窝。史波克礼貌地向薇欧娜道谢，而吉姆在史波克背后偷偷向薇欧娜做鬼脸，那是兴奋的鬼脸，意在催促妈妈“谢谢妈妈你快点出去我要跟我的朋友一起玩了”。  
  
薇欧娜为他们关上了房门之后，大概有六十秒的时间，两位小男孩都没有讲话。吉姆这边很简单，他太兴奋了，一时竟然想不起要先跟史波克说些什么；而史波克只 是把自己的小箱子打开，从里面取出叠得整整齐齐、有棱有角的衣物，抱在胳膊上，然后走到床边，踮起脚来，将那叠衣物端端正正地放到了自己的床头。  
  
这样安静的氛围反而使吉姆有些紧张，他的这位新朋友简直太酷了——他怎么能如此冷静、如此有条不紊，看上去一点都不兴奋呢？也许他在瓦肯星上就有一大堆朋友，对于这个地球上的新朋友他一点也不感到新鲜。这令吉姆有些垂头丧气。  
  
犹豫了一阵，吉姆还是决定由自己先出手。  
  
“你看，我有最新款的企业号！”  
  
他把自己桌子上的那一只塑料星舰捧到史波克面前，“这全是我自己一个人动手做的，很不错吧？它有好几个开关，可以控制上面的小灯泡，你看——”  
  
他把模型尾部连接着的几个按钮器塞进史波克手里——史波克冰凉的手指几乎让他打了个寒战——史波克沉默地接过，摁下按钮，模型便一下子闪闪发光起来，映照出掩在星舰后面的吉姆笑脸。  
  
“是不是很棒！”  
  
史波克低头思索了几秒，看起来很认真。  
  
“这些是并联的发光二极管，他们的发光原理和企业号上的照明设施截然不同。而且，企业号外部的灯光没有这么密集，这个模型的设计是不符合逻辑的。”史波克仍然握着那个按钮器，他慢条斯理地分析着，仍然像是几分钟前和男孩说“见到你很高兴”时使用的淡漠语气。  
  
吉姆望着他，咧开的嘴角保持着那个僵硬的弧度，半天都没有消失。  
  
“可是……可是它真的很棒。它很漂亮……”吉姆喃喃地出声辩解，他没有因为史波克对他最最心爱的企业号的超低评价而勃然大怒，但他仍然不肯放弃让史波克也喜欢上这艘模型的希望，“等一下，你拿着它……”  
  
他把模型塞进尖耳朵男孩的怀里，然后跑到门口，啪嗒一下关掉了顶灯。  
  
室内陷入一片黑暗，只有那具模型仍然闪烁着明亮的光，有蓝色的，有白色的，如同漆黑宇宙里的点点繁星，在史波克怀里一闪一闪地跳动。  
  
“它……的确很美丽。”  
  
吉姆得意地笑了起来，但因为屋子里很黑，所以史波克没有看见。吉姆重新打开了灯，星星在史波克的怀里消失了。他小心谨慎地将模型放回原地，随后走到床边，换上了睡衣。吉姆瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“你现在就要睡觉了吗？”  
  
“现在是夜晚九点半，我通常在九点四十上床，十点入睡。”史波克向吉姆这样解释道。不知道为什么，虽然这明明是一件理所当然的事，但他并不为了这个男孩的发问而感到厌烦。  
  
吉姆又露出了刚才那种困惑的、呆呆的僵硬神情，好像史波克刚刚说了一番什么不得了的话。哪里会有人晚上九点多钟就睡觉呢？当然了，薇欧娜也每天晚上九点钟 就看着他刷牙洗脸换衣服上床，但他从来都不会在薇欧娜给他晚安吻之后就乖乖入睡。通常他会偷偷翻看图画书，或者抓一把小飞船的模型藏到被窝，配合着嘴巴里 嘟嘟突突的爆炸声，自己给自己上演一番宇宙追击战，等到精疲力竭、眼睛都睁不开的时候，他才会一歪头睡昏过去。  
  
哪有人真的会遵照时间表来睡觉呢？  
  
“你可不可以等一会儿再睡觉？我们才刚刚认识，我们是新朋友，朋友应该一起玩儿。”  
  
吉姆可怜巴巴地拉住了史波克的手——被史波克迅速缩了回去，他的手是那么冰凉、毫无人体的温度——他抬起脸来，望着史波克那双深褐色的眼睛，“就十分钟，十分钟。我还有好多东西要拿给你看。”  
  
“但是，你可以明天早上再拿给我看。现在应该是入睡的时间。”史波克嘴上说着这在吉姆听起来近乎绝情的话，而四处躲闪的眼神却显露出一丁点的动摇。吉姆抓住了那一丁点动摇。  
  
“求求你，就十分钟而已！妈妈不会知道的，谁都不会知道的。你晚睡十分钟也不会少长高十公分的，相信我，我跟你保证。我每天都晚睡十分钟……不，不止十分钟，我每天都晚睡很久而我现在也好好的。”  
  
史波克不再看吉姆的眼睛了，他为自己内心的强烈动摇而感到了一股陌生的慌乱。  
  
就在他沉默的空当，吉姆一把攥住他的胳膊，另只手从地板上抓了几本图画书，两个人一起钻进了吉姆下铺的被窝里，支起一大根被薇欧娜收缴过无数次又被吉姆偷回来的手电筒。

 

 

吉姆对上帝发誓，自己已经在很努力地保守秘密了，但如果有一天他不小心泄露了这个秘密，上帝一定不能太过责罚他。  
  
因为史波克表现得也太过明显啦！  
  
每天早上，史波克都会在七点钟准时醒来、下床，并叫醒在睡梦中大嚼苹果派的吉姆。史波克从不赖床。他认真而迅速的穿衣服、洗漱、坐到餐桌上吃牛奶泡果味麦片，吉姆从来跟不上他的节奏。  
  
这一切都是那么循规蹈矩、一丝不苟，仿佛有一张无形的安排表贴在史波克的胸前，或者有一条严谨的代码程序种植在了史波克的脑子里。  
  
吃完早饭后，史波克会到院子里一边晒太阳（他似乎非常喜爱晒太阳，吉姆可以从史波克表情的微妙变化中判断出，史波克不喜欢阴雨天）一边绕着草坪跑上几圈， 然后回到屋子里，和吉姆一起端坐在书桌前看书。而家庭教师留给吉姆的书对他来说似乎都太浅、太简单了，以致于他可以直接给吉姆讲解那些吉姆标了问号的章节 或题目。  
  
这个尖耳朵男孩说话的方式也很奇怪。一直以来，吉姆都以为他那位胖墩墩的家庭教师就是世界上最会说怪话的人了，而史波克说话甚至比他的老师还要让人头脑发 晕。史波克会说很多长单词、长句子，吉姆每天都要翻好几回词典。而吉姆常常挂在嘴边的常用词，史波克却好像完全听不懂，总是要停顿下来、慢吞吞地思索一 阵，才能勉强推断出吉姆的意思。  
  
吉姆真的非常非常担心，非常非常忧虑。  
  
作为一个机器人，史波克掩饰地实在是太糟了。吉姆知道，这样下去不是办法，自己能看出来，别人也迟早能看出来，他保守不住这个秘密的……等等，难道说，妈妈其实，早就知道这回事了？  
  
妈妈早就知道史波克是个机器人了？  
  
吉姆简直被这个事实吓坏了。他陷在沙发里，怀里抱着软绵绵、胖墩墩的大抱枕，史波克就坐在沙发前的地毯上，聚精会神地与吉姆那套一千两百片的拼图奋战，他 望着史波克苍白的后颈、尖尖的耳朵，短短一周的回忆在他脑海里沸腾起来，他想起妈妈介绍史波克给自己认识时脸上略带愧疚的笑容、自己曾不小心在妈妈面前说 漏嘴“我想要个朋友”、妈妈告诉他史波克并不会待在这里太久所以他要好好珍惜和史波克在一起的时光……  
  
可怜的大抱枕被吉姆的手指掐出了皱纹，他简直快要伤心地掉眼泪了。  
  
史波克，并不如同自己先前想象地那样，是个家在外星的、自由自在的、有家人有朋友的仿真机器人。史波克只是地球机器人工厂中无数产品当中的一个，被薇欧娜 购买来，作为他的小伙伴，陪伴他度过短短的一段时光。吉姆读过很多书，他知道，由于仿真机器人具有自我意识和自由意志，通常不会被允许保持一段回忆超过四 十天，一旦到达期限，他们就会被退回生产线，或销毁、或经由技术工人来消除记忆，等待下一次出厂销售，成为另一名人类的好伙伴、好朋友。  
  
“你哭了。你为什么要哭？”  
  
吉姆猛地回过神来，看到转身望向自己的史波克的脸。  
  
“我没有哭！”吉姆这才听到自己鼻音浓重的哭腔，他用袖口抹了把鼻子，瓮声瓮气、伤心难过地跳下床，一屁股坐到了史波克的身边。  
  
“你呼吸加快、眼球充血，眼眶里分泌出了大量液体，你……”  
  
“史波克！”吉姆猛地抬起头来，把手里一枚拼图扔出老远，忍不住哭得更凶了，“你快闭嘴，闭嘴……呜呜呜……”  
  
尖耳朵的男孩听话地闭上了嘴。他看着眼前的小男孩越哭越伤心、越哭越混乱，到最后简直像是只兔子，眼睛红肿得快要睁不开了。  
  
“吉姆，虽然我知道你正在为了某件事而伤心，但我希望，你不要再哭了。”史波克僵硬地出声安慰道。他咬紧嘴唇，不知道自己该做些什么。  
  
“我……我控制不住……”吉姆勉强抬起脸来，依旧上气不接下气地急促喘息，“史波克，史波克……我会帮你的，我不会让你被抓回工厂、撬开后脑勺上的盖子的，我会保护你的……史波克……”  
  
吉姆一只手撑在地毯上，先前他坐下的动作太匆忙，把史波克好不容易拼出来的一大片拐角给弄散了，如今他慢慢平复下来，才发现自己又添了乱，又伤心又不大好 意思地把那些弄散了的拼图收拾到一起，推到史波克面前，“弄，弄乱了……但还没有太乱，你还能拼回去，我知道你很聪明……你当然很聪明了，你说不定比我的 家庭老师还要聪明，你肯定比他要聪明，他只会背书或者把书卷起来敲我的后脑勺……机器人都很聪明……”  
  
史波克接过拼图的小手突然愣在了空中。他抬起脑袋，坐直了身体，两道斜斜向上的锋利眉毛紧紧拧到了一块儿，他的脸庞稚嫩无害，缺乏血红色的苍白皮肤有几分无机质的冰冷，然而他的眼神并不冰冷——那是一种少年老成的早熟，混杂着不谙世事的晚熟。  
  
“吉姆，你说什么？”  


 


	2. Chapter 2

“我、我说……你们机器、机器人都很聪明……”  
  
吉姆的哭声逐渐平息下去，但他的肩膀仍旧抑制不住的一抖一抖，他好久都没有哭得这么厉害过了，或者说，他从来没有哭得这么厉害过，“你不用再瞒着我了，史波克，我、我都知道……虽然我没有你聪明但是我早就猜到了，你是、你是机器人，是妈妈带来给我作朋友的机器人……”  
  
吉姆往后挪了挪，靠在皮质沙发的凉丝丝的边缘上。扶手上镶嵌的一截实木磕到了他的后脑勺，他伸手摸了摸，那条胶布又打卷了。薇欧娜说他三岁时重重跌过一 跤，后脑勺上划了一个很严重的伤口，虽然后来愈合了，但结痂的皮肤始终没有完全蜕皮重生，所以需要在老伤口上贴一小截防菌胶布，可是这种胶布的黏性不够持 久，时间长了就会打卷。吉姆心不在焉地摩挲着那截软绵绵的胶布，望着史波克罩在灰色毛衣里的后背发呆，眼泪淌进了嘴巴里，他尝到甜丝丝的味道，悲伤烦乱的 心情也逐渐歇息下来。  
  
“对不起，我不是故意揭穿你的秘密的。我只是太伤心了。”吉姆别别扭扭地开口向史波克道歉。  
  
平静下来后，他开始为自己刚才的痛哭流涕而感到巨大的羞愧。  
  
“吉姆，我……我很抱歉让你这么伤心。”史波克也开始从先前巨大的困惑里回过神来，他向来拥有超出同龄地球儿童的理性与镇静，但这种理性和镇静总是会在吉姆面前形同虚设，“可是你并不必如此悲伤，我……我其实……”  
  
吉姆眼里的血丝仍未褪下，那使他的眼睛变成一种略显浑浊的灰蓝色。他看向史波克，薄薄的粉色嘴唇还有些止不住的细小颤动，他望着史波克的褐色眼睛，那可真是一种漂亮的颜色啊。  
  
就算史波克是机器人，也是世界上最棒、最好看的机器人，吉姆这样想道。  
  
“你永远是我的好朋友，史波克。”吉姆郑重其事地宣布。  
  
“在你之前，我什么朋友也没有——我的模型和我感情很好，可它们不会说话，总是我一个人说话。在我所有会说话的朋友里，你是最好，最好的。”  
  
史波克睁大了眼睛，这回换他露出震惊的神情来了。  
  
“谢……谢谢你。”他的舌头有些打结，他还从来没有在如此慌乱和不确定的心情下出声说话，瓦肯人从来不会在酝酿好用词前贸然开口，“谢谢你，吉姆，你也是我的好朋友。我永远的朋友。”  
  
吉姆点了点头。他用两只小手撑住地毯，把屁股往史波克身边挪近了一点，他要好好跟他最好的朋友说说话，谁知道他们还有多少说话的机会呢？  
  
“在你之前，我没有朋友。不管是会说话的，还是不会说话的。”史波克低下头补充道，看起来像是在为自己这样不符合逻辑的形容而感到些许犹豫，“我的父…… 我的设计师，他认为，我一生下来……一制造出来，就具有某种先天缺陷，这种缺陷注定我会受到情绪波动的强烈影响和建立感情的不稳定干扰。它会跟着我一辈 子，将我同我的同类区分开来。除了我母……除了我的另一位设计师，其他所有人，都是这么评价我的。”  
  
“他们是笨蛋，他们胡扯八道。”吉姆这回非常果断冷静，这样的结论可不需要什么证据，“有感情是好事，有感情才能笑得肚子疼或者高兴得跳起来……”  
  
他突然意识到他正在描述自己得知将有一位小伙伴住到家里来的表现，于是他赶紧闭嘴了。不过他怀疑史波克会不会笑到肚子疼，或者高兴得跳起来，他很难想象那样的画面。  
  
“不，他们说的并不是没有道理，这是事实，我可以接受。只是这个事实为我带来了许多，痛苦。一直以来，我试着不去感受它们，我具有这种能力。”  
  
吉姆点了点头，“机器人都是很厉害的，他们可以……那个词怎么说来着，阻挡？屏蔽？他们可以屏蔽掉扰乱自己正常工作的情绪波什么的。”  
  
史波克抿紧了嘴巴，他看起来差点就要被笑意冲破自己那张缺乏表情的小脸了，这种状况无疑是很少出现在他身上的。  
  
“可是，我认识了你，我成为了你的朋友。我应该为了我的缺陷而感到庆幸，不然的话，我就体会不到，有一个好朋友，是多么快乐的事情了。”  
  
吉姆破涕而笑，布满泪痕的小脸因为笑意而皱了起来。他突然觉得有点累，可能是因为刚才哭得太狠了，哭也是很消耗体力的一件事。他瞅了瞅地上的拼图，两个拐角都已经成型了，他就知道，交给史波克一定没问题的，他们再努力一把，就能拼出完整的卡利纳星云了。  
  
“你等我一下，我去拿两个苹果来我们一起吃。我饿了，你饿了吗？”吉姆拍拍屁股站了起来，其实他也不怎么饿，他几乎很少感觉到饿，他只是很喜欢咀嚼那种香脆的甜东西。  
  
史波克点了点头，他便高兴地往厨房一路小跑。  
  
还没跑出半道，吉姆突然觉得脑袋突然发晕，墙壁、餐桌和地毯都罩上了一层凝固的深蓝色，他努力在跌倒之前回了头，史波克也变得蓝蓝的。  
  
他看到蓝蓝的史波克惊慌失措地朝自己冲了过来，他想要朝史波克摆摆手，这种情况不是第一次了，没什么好慌张的。看着史波克额头上那道纹丝不动的齐刘海终于在剧烈的跑动中摇晃起来，吉姆很想咳咳咳地笑出声，但他最终失去力气，呆呆地栽倒在地上。

 

吉姆醒来后做的第一件事情并不是睁开眼睛。他感觉到自己的手指蹭在地毯的流苏边上，膝盖关节有一点发麻，他好像听见了史波克的呼吸声，就在离他不远的地方 ——啊，史波克，他还记得这个名字，这个名字就像是折叠式圣诞贺卡里露出来的一小片雪花纸——捉住这片纸轻轻一拉，折成风琴状的圣诞老人或者圣诞树就从贺 卡里跳了出来——昏倒之前发生的事，吉姆全部想起来了。  
  
他记得自己和史波克坐在一起玩拼图，他要去厨房拿苹果，往厨房跑的时候他跌了一大跤，然后就像睡着了似的，什么都感觉不到了。真棒，全部都记得！一件都没有少。  
  
但是吉姆不确定自己昏倒了多久。昏倒就像睡觉一样，有时候你觉得自己昏倒了一分钟，可等睁开眼睛时，先前窗外的金色阳光已经变成一片深紫色的天空；有时候你觉得好像昏倒了好几天似的，迷迷糊糊醒来时，只过去了喝一杯橘子汁的时间，薇欧娜甚至都没有发现。  
  
他偷偷把左边眼睛打开一条小缝，看到了史波克的灰色毛衣，那块看上去毛绒绒的毛线织物随着小主人的呼吸节律而一起一伏。吉姆这回把两只眼睛都睁开了，可他没有看到史波克那双褐色的眼球。  
  
很奇怪，史波克闭着眼睛。  
  
吉姆愣住了几秒，半天才想到要从地上爬坐起来。他的动作似乎并没有惊扰到史波克，他伸出一只小手，在史波克的脸前晃了晃，没有反应。他凑到史波克的尖耳朵 旁边，小声呼唤了一句“史波克？”，还是没有反应。他把两只胳膊交叠在胸前，学着电视节目里的大人们思考问题时的姿势，挤眉弄眼地思考、观察了好一会儿， 却还是什么都没看出来。  
  
史波克不像是睡着了，也不像是昏倒，没有人会坐着昏倒。吉姆的肩膀重重地塌了下去，嘴巴撅了起来，他觉得有点受伤，难道史波克在闭目养神吗？难道史波克不希望自己快点醒过来然后一起玩儿吗？  
  
吉姆有点咽不下这口气，他那么喜欢史波克，他都为史波克哭了！史波克还说他是他最好的朋友，结果现在他一个人闭着眼睛打坐，叫他他也不理。  
  
“史波克史波克史波克……”  
  
吉姆跪立起来，两只手搭在了史波克的肩膀上，开始像是喝罐装果肉饮料之前那样大力的摇晃，“快醒来，快醒来史波克，史波克史波……”  
  
吉姆突然停下了所有动作，他的嘴巴还保持着”o”的形状，两只手也没有收回来，他像是被抽掉发条的玩具小人似的，一下子被脑袋里跳出的大问号给砸傻了——史波克该不会是没电了吧？！

 

 

吉姆做了个大大的深呼吸，他要冷静，不可以慌张，慌张的话就什么都搞不定了，他可不是那种面对危机就方寸大乱的笨家伙。史波克只是没电了而已，只要想办法找到他身上的连接口，然后把盖子轻轻撬开，然后……然后吉姆也不知道了。  
  
他没有给机器人充过电，他也从来没有看过别人给机器人充电。  
  
他望着史波克那张略显苍白的、缺乏表情的小脸，那上面没有忧伤，也没有喜悦。非得用个什么形容词的话，吉姆觉得自己或许看到了一丝迷茫，好像史波克正在做 梦，梦里有个庞大的、灰扑扑的迷宫。史波克的背部轻轻靠在沙发边缘上，两腿交叠，双手自然而然地垂放在腿间，蜷成两个并不具有攻击性的小拳头。  
  
史波克可真厉害啊，即使没电了也还是这么端端正正的，吉姆喃喃感叹道。他自己每次昏倒都会跌个乱七八糟的，从来没办法坐直了再昏过去。  
  
他伸出手，摸了摸史波克的尖耳朵。摸上去并没有看上去那么尖，软乎乎的。他往下移， 摸了摸史波克的嘴唇，那上面有一道浅浅的、结了痂的小伤口，泛着不常见的深绿色。吉姆很好奇那是怎么弄的，史波克看起来不像是个会跑来跑去被什么尖锐的棱 角撞破嘴巴的人，更不像是个会跟人动手打架的人，等史波克充上电以后他一定要问问史波克，如果有人欺负了他那他一定要帮他狠狠打回去。  
  
史波克身上的连接口到底在哪里呢？吉姆很是为难。他探过身子、扭动脑袋，瞅了瞅史波克藏在高高的毛衣领子里的后颈，那里依然是光滑而苍白的皮肤，没有任何人工切口的痕迹。他又拾起了史波克的一只手，仔细查看了小臂内侧，还是没有。  
  
吉姆被巨大的挫败感击中了，他放下史波克的手，重新把自己的指头戳到了史波克的肩膀上。他在做最后的努力，试试看史波克有没有可能被自己戳醒。可是没有奏 效。吉姆知道自己不能着急，可是他忍不住不着急，他鼻子发酸、牙齿开始打颤，他一点都不想哭，可他真是害怕极了。机器人的记忆都是很脆弱的，他知道，机器 人在耗尽电量后，如果休眠状态持续过久，之前写入大脑的记忆数据很有可能被清除，一个比特都找不回来了。  
  
如果史波克把他忘掉了怎么办？吉姆猛地用两只手捂住了自己的嘴巴，他害怕得差点叫出了声。  
  
“史波克史波克！你能听到我说话吗，我是吉姆！史波克！”  
  
他攥住史波克的手腕，把尖耳朵男孩的身体拉扯得左右摇晃，“你的插口在哪里史波克？等一下，我有本书是教这个的……我可以照着那上面的说法来找到你的插口，然后我就能给你充电！你等等，它就放在我床头的第三个抽屉里，我不会记错……我这就去找……”  
  
吉姆飞快地从地板上爬起来，然后飞快地奔向了自己的房间，他跑得那样快、那样摇摇晃晃，差点撞翻了所有并没有阻挡他寻书之路的家居和物品。他把那节抽屉整 个抽了出来，两只瘦胳膊闯进去，一顿暴风骤雨似的搜查与扫荡，最终他翻出了那本硬面抄的活页集，那是本机器人常见问题与故障检修一百问，是他从薇欧娜书房 里偷出来的众多图书中的一本，虽然那上面的单词大多太专业、太晦涩难懂，但每一页都有图片，吉姆看得懂图片。  
  
他把这本厚厚的大书抱进怀里，皱在一起的严肃小脸在半秒钟舒展开来。等不及把抽屉放回去，他单脚跨过地上堆得乱糟糟的一大摞图画书，用百米冲刺的速度奔向 客厅——他冲得太猛了，那本大书差点要从他的两条胳膊里滑掉下去，他必须用劲把书贴近自己的肚皮——“史波克我找到了，我找到了，就在这里面我现在就来 学……史波克？”  
  
尖耳朵男孩站在那儿，像是正打算走向吉姆的房间。  
  
吉姆杵在走廊的墙壁旁，眼睛睁得不能再圆、再大一点了，他不能从史波克那张小脸上判断出史波克在想什么、有什么样的心情以及到底还记不记得住自己。啪嗒一声闷响，他把书扔到了地上，几步跑到了史波克的鼻子前面，又顾虑自己会不会靠得太近而后退了一小半步。  
  
“我……我以为你没有电了，我打算给你充电，我有本书是教这个的，你看……”  
  
他转动自己的上半身，指了指那本被他丢弃在地板上的、四仰八叉的大书。  
  
“可是现在不需要了，你、你好好的！”吉姆开心极了，两排小白牙齐齐露了出来。  
  
史波克没有点头，也没有回应，他直直望着吉姆的蓝眼睛，不知道为什么，吉姆似乎从那道目光里接收到一股无色无味的、缓缓堵塞住了胸腔的物质。他看到史波克 的褐色眼球里有一片灰扑扑的、像迷雾一样的气体，而那层雾气立刻消散了，露出了什么亮亮的东西，吉姆又靠近了半步，他看到了，那个亮亮的东西是他自己。  
  
他咳咳地傻笑了一声，在史波克的眼球里，自己变成脑袋大身体小、鼻子大眼睛小的怪物了。他希望史波克看到的自己可没有这么奇怪。  
  
“史波克，你还好吗？”  
  
吉姆歪下脑袋，他的声音变得有点沙哑，他刚才一直在慌慌张张的大声说话，现在才能管得住自己使用嗓子的力度，“你还记得我吗？我叫吉姆，你应该认识我的！ 可如果你不记得我了也不用太担心，我可以告诉你……我们是好朋友，虽然我们只认识了几天，可如果你把我忘记了的话我们就可以重新认识一遍，既然我们上一次 只用了几天，那么这次应该也用不了太久……”  
  
“吉姆，我没有忘记你。”史波克终于开口了，他的声音听起来也有些累，好像刚刚经历了一场令人身心俱疲的躲避球课或者什么的，“我记得你，我记得一切。你不必担心，我们不需要重新认识一遍。”  
  
吉姆很想把胳膊高高举起来，或者两只脚快速交换地蹦跳一会儿，但他非常非常高兴的时候他就会这么做，但他决定还是不要了，因为这一切在史波克的面前都会显得有些好笑。他得向史波克学一学，怎么样才能无时无刻顶着一张比冰块模子还要冻人的脸。  
  
“好吧，可你就没机会见识到我用绝妙的魔法来复活你的本领了，真可惜……”吉姆立刻换上一副神秘莫测的表情来，“我知道，你们机器人都不相信这个，但……”  
  
“吉姆，”史波克轻轻侧过身体，望了望仍在走廊地板上躺尸的那本大书，“你刚才说，你有本书可以教你充电。”  
  
吉姆弱弱地、没有底气地瞪了他一眼。  


 

 

“你不喜欢吃吗？不喜欢的话就给我……”  
  
“不，并不是不喜欢。”史波克抓住了吉姆那只企图伸过来抢他苹果的手，“只是，这和我以前吃过的味道不同。”  
  
“当然不同啦，你是机器人，怎么能指望你吃过什么好吃的苹果。”吉姆不以为然地咬下一大口黄色果肉。  
  
“我的确没有吃过很多种水果。”史波克一板一眼地咀嚼着，他手里的那半颗苹果被吉姆手里的那颗要齐整好看多了，吉姆总是东一口西一口。  
  
“史波克，我们出去玩好不好？”  
  
史波克一鼓一鼓的小腮帮瞬间停住了，他转头看向那个还在把苹果咬得喀吧作响的金头发男孩，皱起了眉毛，“你母亲应该不会对你的提议感到高兴。”  
  
“可是今天是礼拜三，妈妈礼拜三要值晚班，天黑后三四个小时她才会回来而现在还早得很呢。我们出去玩吧，怎么样史波克？我们一起，今天在博物馆广场上有星舰模型展览会，我在妈妈的购物袋里翻到了宣传单，我们去看吧史波克！我们去看吧我们去看吧，等我们把苹果吃完就去。”  
  
“吉姆，你不应该在没有你母亲允许的情况下擅自外出，你可能会遇到难以预测的危险。”  
史波克的声音听起来严肃但并不严厉，可吉姆还是显得有些沮丧，连咀嚼苹果肉的嘴巴都放慢了速度和力道。  
  
“可是我真的很想去。而且，我会遇到什么危险呢？我想象不到会有什么危险。而且，就算遇到了什么危险，我也不是一个人，有你在的话，我相信危险也没有那么可怕，我们俩可以一起对付。”  
  
吉姆抓住了史波克眼里的一丁点动摇，就好像他抓住在他床底下跑来跑去的发条老鼠那样又快又准。  
  
“我们去吧史波克，去吧去吧去吧……”他用那只刚刚被苹果沾湿的小手攥住了史波克的胳膊，“我知道你也想去的，你不会让我一个人去看的，我也不会把你一个人丢在家，我们去吧……”  
  
史波克被他摇得有点眼花，他勉强坐稳身体，伸手将那颗被吉姆丢到了地毯上的苹果核捡起来，轻轻放到茶几上。  
  
“你真的不愿意去吗？那可是展览会呀！是二十比一的超级大的模型，不是我房间里那种缩小了不知道多少倍的——当、当然了，我的那支舰队也不算很烂——但那真的超级大、超级酷！下一次就不知道是什么时候了！”  
  
“吉姆，你如果继续摇晃我，我就……我就会自动关机了。”  
  
“你骗我，你才不会自动关机。我们去吧史波克！去吧？”  
  
史波克不敢抬头直视吉姆的眼睛，他依旧对付那颗越咬越瘦的苹果核，想借此拖延时间。他从来没有经历过这种状况，或者说，他从来没有遇到过吉姆这样超出他所有逻辑思考范畴外的存在。他不应该纵容吉姆跑出去玩，显而易见，但他说不出拒绝的话，他简直不知道该怎么办了。  
  
“好，如果你不理我的话，我就把那本书找回来，然后照着上面的解释把你拆开，然后输入一段‘我必须陪我最好的朋友去看展览会’代码进去，让你……”  
  
“没有这样的代码，吉姆。理论上来说，如果要达到你说的这种效果，你必须编写一段非常复杂的函数程序，而其中的常数……”  
  
“我说有就有，史波克……我们去吧，我们一起去看展览会，我们去吧？”  
  
史波克想起阿曼达曾经对他说过的一段话，她说，亲爱的史波克，当你为了自己是否应当遵照自己内心的意愿去做一件事时而感到挣扎时，其实你已经作出了选择，重要的是，你必须承认自己的选择。当时史波克五岁，他很想领养一只塞拉兽，他想要一个朋友哪怕它长着长长的獠牙。  
  
“我愿意和你一起去，吉姆，可你必须保证听从我的意见。”  
  
“没问题！”吉姆开心地一骨碌爬了起来，像史波克敬了个夸张的礼，“一切听从您的指示，机器人长官！”  
  
“我不是长官，吉姆。”  
  
“我说是就是，史波克。你也可以喊我舰长，我姓柯克，你可以喊我柯克舰长。”  
  
“可你不是舰长。”史波克快要被吉姆彻底弄糊涂了。  
  
“我说是就是，你应该听我的，机器人长官，你应该听柯克舰长的。”  
  
  
吉姆迫不及待地跑向了门口，从鞋柜里找出了自己那双很少穿的球鞋，还有史波克的靴子。他看了看史波克靴子上的鞋带，又看了看自己球鞋上的鞋带，他觉得他可以和机器人长官来一场系鞋带大赛。

 

 

史波克不禁感到怀疑，他的“柯克舰长”上一次出门到底是什么时候。  
  
吉姆对一切都感到兴奋和新奇，一切一切。他踩在刚铺了柏油的路面上跳来跳去，蹲在人工草皮上研究那过分鲜艳的植物，他用自己的小脚丈量斑马线每一格白漆的宽度，又猛地昂起脖子，为了穿行于天上的飞行器发出惊奇的呼声。  
  
在史波克来自的那个地方，这是非常不寻常、不合适的表现。所有这些放在吉姆的身上，却完美地契合了他那一头乱糟糟的、被风吹得四处招摇的金色头发，好像如果不让他那样做，就会是一件非常残忍的事。  
  
两个人穿过两个街区，又拐过了三个岔口。他们身上没有钱，没办法搭乘交通工具，可徒步行走实在太远，吉姆觉得这不是办法。他拉着史波克的手腕，站在地铁口高高的灯箱下，痛苦地挣扎了半分钟，以后一定会再抽时间过来把票钱补上的，他信誓旦旦地向自己保证。  
  
吉姆曾经和薇欧娜一起坐过地铁，他看到过那些处境困窘的外星裔居民如何熟练地跨过检票口的障栏、或趁人群拥挤时悄悄拥进去。这对他来说不是难事——自动检 票处并无人工看守，行色匆匆的乘客也不会对这两个看起来毫无威胁性的孩子多加注意。吉姆有点紧张，更多的是兴奋，他还从来没有试着跳过这么高呢，他可以想 象自己面对的是体育课上的跳箱，他从来没有跳过跳箱，因为他没有上过体育课。  
  
吸一口气、胳膊一撑，这就过去啦！吉姆向前多跨了几步，他稳住身体，得意洋洋地转过头。  
  
……史波克依然站在检票口的另一边。有障栏挡着，吉姆看不到他的肚子和大腿。  
  
“快点过来！”吉姆急忙招了招手，“史波克！”  
  
尖耳朵男孩向前迈了半步，只是把自己和那道障栏的距离拽得更短了一点而已。  
  
“我们不应该这样做，吉姆，你知道我们不应该。”  
  
“我知道，可是我已经做了！没关系的，史波克，下次我再把钱投进那个罐子里，我保证。快过来！”吉姆双手抵在冰凉的障栏上，脚下不安分地踩来踩去，他偷瞄了一眼那个挂在天花板角落里的监控探头，按捺不住地想要去抓史波克的袖子。  
  
面对吉姆伸过来拽住他的小爪子，史波克彻底不知道怎么办了。他不想把吉姆推开，又不能直愣愣地被吉姆往那边扯，这看起来不像是讲道理的好时候，史波克握住吉姆的手，磕磕巴巴地劝阻道：“吉姆，你放开我……”  
  
“我不能放开你，机器人长官，你快点过来，不要回头……”吉姆的小脸凑到了他的眼前，史波克可以清楚看到吉姆眼睛里的那片蔚蓝色的恐惧，“我们有麻烦了，那个东西、那个东西看到你了……我们快逃……”  
  
史波克被吉姆说得一头雾水，可他没有细问，他听到了身后突然传来紧凑的、沉重的、由远及近的脚步声。他迅速翻越过那道障栏，反手攥住了吉姆的胳膊，他们一 起向刚刚在站台停靠下来的列车跑过去。他们冲进一截乘客稀少的车厢，而那几个身穿制服、脖子上挂着口哨的职员也朝站台奔了过来，史波克看了吉姆一眼，拉着 他往乘客更多的左边车厢跑，头顶上的警报声尖叫起来，车门缓缓关闭，窗外的一系列大柱子开始加速移动。  
  
“我们是管理局的工作人员，请配合！我们来自管理局，请配合！”  
  
在地铁高速行驶的噪音之下，成年男人的叫喊声听起来并没有那么刺耳。在被那两个蹿得飞快的小家伙撞到背包或臂膀之后，莫名其妙的乘客立刻警戒起来，为这支 迅速追赶的成人分队让出道路。谁都知道，管理局就是机器人活动调配管理局，这样的追逐戏码时常在地铁站内上演，八成又是哪个没有在管理局登记备案的机器人 私自出逃，结果被守在热成像监控台里的搜查人员一眼发现了。  
  
吉姆不记得他和史波克到底跑过了多少截车厢，他很喜欢跑，可他不喜欢在这样拥挤的、狭窄的空间里被人追着跑，他感觉到自己有些喘不上气，史波克抓住他胳膊 的力道越来越重。如果自责和后悔是有形的，那么现在他的胸腔就已经被填满了，他一开始就不应该想到要逃票、要搭地铁，现在好了，他要把史波克害死了！  
  
“停下，请停下！我们不会伤害你，请你配合我们的工作！”  
  
吉姆突然怔住了，等回过神来时，他很想大喊一声“你们骗人”，但他已经上气不接下气了，不能浪费最后一点体力去发脾气。他们已经没有多少距离可逃了，这里已经是车尾，他们不得不放缓脚步，巨大的惯性让两个小男孩重重地滑撞到坚硬的车厢壁上。  
  
吉姆重新抓紧史波克的袖管，在角落里缩成一团。  
  
“对不起，史波克……”他稍稍抬头，从胳膊里露出两颗不知道往哪儿看才好眼睛，“对不起……”  
  
“我们是机器人活动调配管理局的工作人员，我们不会做出任何伤害公民及机器人的行为，请配合我们的工作。”  
  
“你们口袋里有武器。”史波克抬起下巴，毫无畏惧与刚刚那位发言的男性直视，“我叫史波克，我和父母从瓦肯来到这里暂住，这是吉姆，他是我……从小就认识的，朋友。我想你们找错了对象。”  
  
“我相信我们没有找错，小家伙。”  
  
史波克坐在吉姆身边，他看到那位人类男性向这边迈出两步，双手抬在胸前，示意他们他并不打算使用武器，“嗨，吉姆。不用害怕，我们只是没有在档案库里找到你的身份码，按照规定，你并不可以在这个城市里自由行动。可以请你跟我们去一趟局里吗？”  
  
极其轻微的，史波克感觉到抓住自己袖子的那只手在颤抖。  
  
“史波克，你不要生我的气……”吉姆的额头抵在他的胳臂上，他一动也不动，听着吉姆用带着哭腔的鼻音向自己前言不搭后语地道歉，“你不能生气，我不是故意的……你只要记住我就好了，你记住柯克舰长，等你下一次见到我，如果我不认识你了，你也不要生气……”  
  
“可以请你跟我们走一趟吗？”男人的语气听起来有些不耐烦。  
  
为首的人虽然使用了礼貌的疑问句，但显而易见的是，他们不会空手而归。他们对付过高大强壮好十几倍的战斗型机器人，至于眼前这个金头发的仿真儿童机器人，他们一只手就能拎起来。  
  
“我想他不可以。”  
  
史波克动作是那么快，以致于没有人看清他是怎么跳起来推倒那个男人的。他用膝盖抵住男人的大腿，一只手将男人的颈脖死死扣在地上，趁那些剩下的人扑过来 前，他掏出男人口袋里的枪，顺地扔向吉姆。只愣住了短短半秒，坐在地上的吉姆就爬起来抓住了枪托，史波克知道吉姆不可能经历过持枪训练，他退回吉姆身边， 环住吉姆的胳膊，用自己的小手包住了吉姆握枪的小手，稳稳指向了前方目瞪口呆的一群人。  
  
警报声再次响起来，下一站到了。列车门缓缓向内收缩，史波克保持着枪口的指向，带着吉姆缓缓、缓缓地挪动脚步，门口的乘客纷纷让出了通道。  
  
“你太酷了，史波克……”吉姆不必特意回头，他的嘴巴和史波克的尖耳朵并没有离太远，“你一定要教我怎么打架……”  
  
“我不会教你怎么打架，”史波克一步步向后退着，极端的冷静令他听起来有些僵硬，“我想我们可以跑了，吉姆，等车门关上之后。”  
  
吉姆这回没有再发表“我说你要教你就要教”这样的句式了，他使劲点点头，静静等待那些大人的脸消失在车门后面。

 


	3. Chapter 3

薇欧娜今年三十五岁，她的人生可以分为两部分，一部分在乔治•柯克去世之前，一部分在她乔治•柯克去世之后。

她与乔治的热恋期，也是她事业的顶峰期。在仿真机器人的前景被社会寄予过高期待的三十年代，她所在的国家实验室每年可拿到八位数的科研经费。儿童机器人并不是技术最尖端、吸引力最大的领域，但由于市场前景广阔，数家民用机器人生产厂找到薇欧娜，希望与她合作。

薇欧娜理解那些走投无路的夫妻们，因为她和乔治就承受着无法生育的痛苦。机器人毕竟是机器人，它们无法填补自然人内心的任何缺漏，薇欧娜明白这一点，但这并不妨碍她对儿童机器人的研究付出努力。乔治一年有十个月都在舰队服役，她必须把自己埋在不见天日的实验室里，从而不去每分每秒地丈量她与乔治间跨越星系的距离。

第一代儿童机器人很快面世，它们乖巧可爱、聪明伶俐，体内处理器发出的各条指令让它们能够自主判断出“父母”的所有感情需求。除了表皮不如自然儿童的光滑幼嫩，第一代还体现出了所有仿真机型共同的缺点：人造肌不够灵活、记忆存储容量过低、自主意识的缺乏所导致的空洞感、机械感。

这是仿真机器人技术向前发展的终极，也是仿真机器人无法达到的禁地。薇欧娜只是个醉心于实验的科学家，至于反对机器人研究的社会活动家所宣扬的那一套，她并没有关注。很快地，第二代、第三代甚至第四代纷纷面世，它们一经启动便具有与外表相符的智力水平，记忆存储里编好了它们各自应该记住的东西。出厂之前，这些可爱的孩子被密封保存于低温仓库里，若运气足够好，它们当中的一两名会因为瑕疵问题而闲置，或者直接销毁，永远不必睁开眼睛，感受到虚假的温情与怜爱。然而就在这一时期，儿童机器人事故频出：有些孩子发展出了对自我身份认同的渴望，有些表现出了超出算法程序外的感情需求，有些出现了记忆混沌，在每次系统重置后仍能回想起过去的一些事情。

好在儿童机器人的性质决定了它们不可能具有潜在的巨大威胁性，相关厂商迅速摆平了类似事故。金钱赔偿加公关手段的组合甚至成为了一套固定程序，而对于被强行召回的孩子们，没有多少人了解它们的去向。

那年平安夜，乔治终于结束了一场为期三百零六天的任务，回到薇欧娜身边。静谧的夜里，薇欧娜从熟睡中的乔治的口腔内提取了唾液样本。

这是她的私心，也是她的野心。

人体组织的体外培养早在二十二世纪就发展到极高的水平，短短七周的时间里，薇欧娜在那个男孩的眼睛里看到蓝宝石一般的璀璨与纯净。为了这个男孩，她制作了无数对精美的眼球，  
然而没有任何一对能与现在的这双蓝眼睛相比。

她给男孩起名为詹姆斯•泰比乌斯•柯克。

 

“已经过去了三个小时二十七分，吉姆，而你没有跟我说一句话。这很不符合逻辑。”

史波克把枪从吉姆的手里拿了过来。吉姆已经跟这把枪玩了三个小时二十七分钟了，而他的视线只是空落落的洒在了自己的球鞋上。

“这世界上有好多事情都是不符合逻辑的，史波克，你要习惯这个。”手里没了东西，吉姆只好去拨弄自己鞋带顶端的塑料皮环，“我只是觉得有点困……你可以帮我看看这个吗？”

吉姆挪了挪屁股，背对着史波克，低下头去，抬手指了指自己后脑勺上的消毒胶布。

没有动静。

“没什么好怕的啦。”吉姆回头望了史波克一眼，干脆拿住他的一只手，放到了自己的脑袋上，“我自己看不见，所以弄不好。之前我鼓起勇气试过一次，结果自己把自己捅关机了，那次可把妈妈给吓坏了。来，你看到胶布了吗？先把它撕开，拜托了史波克。”

史波克颤抖的指尖让吉姆觉得有点痒。

“你现在看到那个小正方形了吗？你要仔细看，不然不容易发现，”吉姆保持着埋头的姿势，很有耐心地向史波克讲解，“你轻轻捅一下它，捅一下，它就会自动打开了。”

没等史波克动作，吉姆就自顾自地发出一连串脆生生的笑声，“史波克，我还从来没想象过我会教别人来撬开我的脑子呢，感觉还不算太坏！”

他听到史波克倒吸一口气的声音，便收起了笑脸。

一块饼干大小的透明屏出现在吉姆的后脑勺里，史波克看到一系列由多组信息组成的实时数据。那些字母又小又挤，发出幽暗的蓝光，他必须眯起眼睛才能看得清楚。

“剩余电量百分之二十四，下肢R区关节过热，能量供应速率紊乱。”

“你只要告诉我还剩多少电就够了，后面的我都看不懂。你能看懂吗？是在批评我跑得太快了吗？”吉姆不安分地活动起了脖子，让他那么安安静静地保持一个固定姿势实在是太痛苦了，“你不好奇我自己一个人的时候都是怎么办的吗，史波克？我有一个超棒的办法，我妈妈有个扑粉用的小镜子，我把那个小镜子偷过来，然后站在卫生间的镜子前，我把小镜子伸到我的脑袋后面，然后捅开那个盖子，我就能看到我还剩多少电了！”

吉姆得意的语气还没持续半秒，就又消沉了下去，“可我不认识下面的那些单词，大书上也没有解释。它们应该把解释也标出来的，可能写这本书的人没有想过，也会有机器人自己想看这本书。我想也许我可以写信给出版社告诉他们。”

“吉姆……”史波克觉得自己的喉咙有些干涩，他必须很用力才能使自己发出声音来，“我想，你不要再说话了，或者说慢一些。”

“一开始是你问我为什么不说话的，现在你又不要我说话。”吉姆一骨碌转过身，脸朝史波克，用手把后脑勺上的小盖子摁了回去，显得有点委屈。

“你的电量，下降得比刚开始更快了，当你说话的时候。”

吉姆吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，他抬起手，紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴巴，整张小脸几乎都要被手掌给覆盖住了。

“妈妈不喜欢我跑来跑去，而且每次跑完我都会使劲喘气，我还以为只有不经常跑我就不会耗电太快了……”他仍然捂着嘴巴，声音囫囵不清，史波克只能从他那双蓝眼睛里感受到吉姆的震惊与沮丧，“原来说话也会耗电，那我还能干什么呢……睡觉会耗电吗？我又说话了，我总是忍不住……”

“不要紧张，吉姆，如果你想说话，你就可以说话。”史波克握住了吉姆交叠在自己下半张脸的手掌，试着把它们移下来，“你也可以跑来跑去，只要你想跑。”

“你只是想安慰我，所以你这么说……”

吉姆难过地摇了摇脑袋，他被这个不能跑步也不能说话的残酷现实狠狠推搡了一把，几乎要站不住了，“我想我睡觉的时候不会耗电，因为妈妈都是在我睡着之后给我充电……可是等我醒了以后，也不能去太远的地方，我只是喜欢从我的房间跑到阳台，再从阳台跑到厨房，或者是走廊里，这加起来也没有很远……而且我喜欢说话，在认识你之前，我经常缠着妈妈说话，如果她去上班了，我就跟我的舰队……”

吉姆突然停住了。

他偷瞄了一眼史波克的脸，又迅速放低了视线，像是突然意识到自己所描述的场景实在是太傻、太幼稚了，史波克那么聪明，史波克是瓦肯人，瓦肯人小时候一定不会跟自己的玩具说话。

“我想这是你的错，史波克，自从你来了以后，我一天说的话比以前一个礼拜说的话还要多。”

吉姆不肯抬头看他，史波克只好略微放低脑袋，用自己的视线掀开吉姆的睫毛。

“你不应该对我说谎。”

“我没有对你说谎。”

“你是机器人，可你没有告诉我。”史波克望着吉姆的眼睛，他希望自己能在那双蓝色的眼球里找到任何一丝电子的、无机质的、毫无生命气息的痕迹，否则他无法被说服。

“我……我没有告诉你我是机器人，我也没有告诉你我是、是人类。”吉姆慌慌张张地为自己辩解道。

史波克盯着吉姆，一时无法继续追问下去。

“好吧，是我错了……”吉姆也不知道自己为什么要这么快的败下阵来，“你生气了吗？你生我的气吗，史波克？”

史波克不敢再看吉姆的眼睛。

他没有生气，他非常非常，恐惧。

他不清楚地球人对于机器人的态度，在他的印象里，瓦肯社会对待吉姆这样的机器人十分残酷。作为一名机器人，自主意识和自由意志的产生而发展就像是畸形病变、是先天缺陷，它们是无法被接纳的异类，是永远被大多数所怀疑和敌视的对象，要想生存，它们面前的路只有两条：清楚记忆、剔除自主意识而自由意志的载体，或者彻底销毁，变成一堆没有再生价值的废料。

吉姆是他的朋友，吉姆不是废料。

“我知道你生气了，我、我不应该瞒着你……可是，可是你也骗过我，你也说了谎！”吉姆半是委屈半是困惑，话也说得磕磕绊绊，“你为什么要承认你也是机器人，你一定是觉得我太笨了……”

“我从来没有认为你‘笨’，吉姆，我没有过。可是我应该向你道歉，我对你说了谎。”

“为什么你要对我说谎？”吉姆眼巴巴地问道。

“我……”史波克的脸上泛起一丝难以察觉的绿晕，他并不擅长对人坦白内心，“那天你哭着说，你不会让我被销毁的时候，我想到前几天，你问我是不是有什么秘密。”

吉姆点了点头，他记得。

“我回忆起你第一次质问我时的语气和神情，你看起来非常兴奋、非常地快乐，好像你发现了这个世界上最美妙的事情。”

“那是因为，我以为你也是机器人，是跟我不一样的机器人……你有家，有爸爸妈妈，你的家在瓦肯星，瓦肯星说不定是个很棒的地方，在那里你可以像正常小孩一样。如果你是这样的机器人，或许我也有那样的机会，而且，而且……”吉姆的小门牙在嘴唇上咬来咬去，弄出了好几个凹陷下去的印子，“而且，有个同类的感觉，真的是太棒了……你不明白，那种全世界只有你一个人孤零零的，别人都和你不一样、不把你当成朋友的感……”

“吉姆。”

尖耳朵男孩打断了吉姆的话。

“除了你，我想，我比任何一个人，都明白那种感觉。”

吉姆看到史波克的褐色眼睛里有什么一闪一闪的，过了好一会儿，他才认出来，那好像是浅浅一层水气。

“而第二次，你突然哭了，而我不知道为什么。你说我是机器人，你会保护我，不会让我被销毁，你哭的是那么伤心，而我……”史波克没有低头，他努力让自己直视吉姆的眼睛，“我一直很困惑的是，为什么你要当我的朋友，为什么你愿意和我一起玩儿。也许，你只是太孤独了，不管是谁，只要有人能够陪伴你，你都会把他当朋友。如果我告诉你，我并不是机器人，我不会遇到任何危险，也许，你就不会如此地在意我、喜欢我、把我当成是你最重要的朋友了。”

吉姆呆呆地望着他，不知道该说什么好。他有点想说你真是个大笨蛋，可他忍住了，史波克原来这么笨，他得小心了、不能乱说话了，否则史波克大概会当真的。

“不是因为你的演技好，才骗得了我的，史波克，你本来就像是个机器人。你比我像多了。我是比较失败的那一类，你就像是最好、最优秀的那一类，如果我跑到大街上说我是机器人，没有人会理睬我，但如果我把你推出去、让你跟那些管理局的叔叔们说几句话，他们就会把你抓起来啦！”

吉姆笑得肩膀颤动起来，眼睛也只剩一条线。他们躲在一处桥洞下，天色渐晚，投在地面上的行道树的影子开始拉长变暗，横跨过两个小男孩的脸颊。

 

两个小男孩回到家时，屋子里坐着一位吉姆并不认识的女士。

阿曼达有一双美丽而温柔的褐色眼睛，吉姆觉得自己好像在哪里见到过她似的。等到史波克轻声喊了她“母亲”并被深深搂进怀里之后，吉姆这才想起来，那就是史波克眼睛的颜色和形状。

“这就是吉姆了吧？”阿曼达放开儿子，弯腰转向了一旁的金头发男孩，“我是史波克的妈妈，你可以叫我阿曼达。”

“你好，阿曼达。”吉姆乖乖地问好，他觉得史波克妈妈的身上有一股很好闻的味道，那大概是一种什么香波的味道。

当他被阿曼达拉过去抱进怀里的片刻，他觉得那应该不是香波。他形容不好这个——薇欧娜身上从来没有这种味道，当然如果她刚刚从实验室赶回家的话她闻起来有点像消毒水——可能是毛衣柔顺剂，也有点像是刚刚烤出一盘曲奇的烤箱，或者蓬松干燥的棉被，闻起来让人想要伸懒腰。

“吉姆，你把你妈妈吓坏了。”阿曼达摸了摸吉姆的脑袋，放开他，看着他的双眼，“她和史波克的爸爸都还在外面，和警察一起找你们两个。”

“对不起，阿曼达，是我拖史波克陪我出去玩的……”吉姆看着阿曼达的眼睛，他才认识阿曼达没有几分钟，而他已经开始为了自己害眼前这位女士担心而愧疚不已了，“对不起……”

“不是你的错，宝贝，你不必向任何人道歉。”阿曼达摇了摇头，“去给你妈妈打个电话，好吗？告诉她你已经回家……”

“母亲。”

史波克打断了阿曼达的话。

“我想，如果吉姆继续待在这里，他的处境会更加危险。”他向前一步，站到了吉姆的身边，“他的母亲并不能保证他的安全。”

阿曼达露出困惑不解的神情来，她看了看吉姆，又转向了儿子，“你在说什么，史波克？没有哪位母亲会允许自己的孩子受到伤害……”

“柯克夫人不是吉姆的母亲，吉姆没有母亲。”

阿曼达难以置信地看向了那个金头发的小男孩。

吉姆往史波克的身边挪了一挪，他低着头，不知道该怎么办才好。盯着自己没有穿拖鞋的双脚看了几秒，吉姆决定要说实话，他发现自己愿意和阿曼达说实话。

“我是个机器人。”

吉姆的嗓音有一种小孩子独有的沙哑，那使他听起来有些脆弱，但并不畏惧。

“薇欧娜是他的设计师和制造者，她知道吉姆是个与众不同的机器人，他会感觉、有感情，拥有和自然人无异的意识和思维，所以她把吉姆伪装成自己的孩子，限制他的活动和自由，因为她害怕吉姆的身份暴露。”史波克没有考虑到这样的话可能会有些伤人，他只是实事求是地、一五一十地把自己的推断说给母亲听：“吉姆今天在地铁站被热成像监控发现，不止一名成人冲过来企图抓住他、把他带走。”

阿曼达迅速看向吉姆，“他们弄伤你了吗，宝贝？”

“没有，史波克救了我。他……”吉姆乖巧地摇了摇头，“他拉着我跑了，我们跑得特别特别快，那些人追不上。”

他偷瞄了史波克一眼，幸好史波克在半路上说服他把那只手枪丢掉了，不然如果让阿曼达发现他鼓鼓囊囊的口袋，一定会把她吓坏的。

“母亲……”

史波克深吸了一口气，稚嫩的童声在那低沉的语调里显得更加纯真，“可以让吉姆和我们一起回瓦肯吗？”

 

玄关处传来开门的声响，面色苍白的女人握着把手，视空落落地戳到了站在客厅中央的那个金头发男孩身上。

“吉姆！”

外套和文件包被扔到地上，薇欧娜甚至没有来得及摘下那只防水台上溅满了泥点的高跟鞋，她冲过去抓住男孩的肩头，将他扯向自己，抬手挥过去一巴掌。

“薇欧娜！”

阿曼达一只手拉住吉姆的胳膊，把男孩揽回自己怀里，查看了那张小脸上有没有流血或红肿的痕迹后，她厉声道：“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“我没事，阿曼达……”吉姆缩在阿曼达的怀里，抬起头小声说着，“我躲得快，妈妈没有很大力气。”

阿曼达看起来并没有被说服，吉姆只好探出脑袋，望了史波克一眼。

“天哪……对不起，吉姆，妈妈对不起……”薇欧娜的背部佝偻着，肩膀和胳臂开始剧烈的颤抖，她捂住脸，不断地摇头，“我失去了控制，我不知道，阿曼达……我回到家，他和史波克都不见了，我怎么也找不到他们……你不明白，你不明白我们的状况，我不能把吉姆弄丢……”

吉姆从阿曼达的怀里走出来，犹犹豫豫地上前几步，握住了薇欧娜挡在脸前的手指。他很怕看到薇欧娜哭，可当薇欧娜哭的时候，他不能自己一个人躲到屋子里去，他是这个家里妈妈唯一能依靠的人。

“你去哪里了，吉姆……你跑去哪了……”

薇欧娜任由男孩抓着她的手指，她止不住哽咽，话语在打颤的牙齿间破碎不已。

“我、我想去看展览会……我不想让你担心的，我以为很早就能回来，在你下班之前……”吉姆的声音越来越小，他认识到不管结果如何，自己都犯了错误，不是害妈妈担心，就是对妈妈撒谎。

“你被‘他们’发现了，他们在找你……我跑遍了所有你可能会去的地方，我害怕他们在我之前找到你，把你带走……”薇欧娜慢慢地蹲下来，捧住男孩的脸，她看着那双蓝眼睛，唯恐失去它们一样，“答应我，以后绝对不会再一个人跑出去了，好吗？答应我……”

“我不是一个人，我和史波克一起，他救了我。”吉姆眨眨眼睛，希望这样的话能让妈妈的表情少一点惊恐和悲伤，“你看，它们没能抓住我。”

听到史波克的名字，薇欧娜僵硬地侧过头去，向阿曼达和她的儿子示以歉疚的目光。她站起来，一只手拉着吉姆，她吸了吸鼻子，狼狈不堪的脸上仍旧沾满泪水。

“我真的很抱歉，阿曼达，如果你不想史波克继续住在这里，我完全理解。”

史波克猛地看向他的母亲，阿曼达对薇欧娜点了点头，她同样显得忧心忡忡。

“我……我想我愿意留在这里，母亲，我……”

阿曼达温柔的劝阻眼神令他再也说不出话来，他了解自己的母亲，只要是阿曼达有了主意的事情，就连他的父亲也无法使她动摇。

玄关处突然传来一阵微弱的铃声，薇欧娜走过去翻开她的大衣，从口袋里掏出响个不停的手机。

“萨瑞克，吉姆和史波克已经回来了，他们好好的……我应当一回来就通知你的，非常抱歉，我今晚实在是昏了头了……”

薇欧娜跪在地上，她以一种奇怪的姿势保持着通话，她的背部突然僵硬地挺直，嘴唇颤动却没有闭合，有那么十几秒钟的时间，她一个音节也没有发出，吉姆看着妈妈的一袭金发，妈妈空洞的眼神， 他的眼前瞬间闪过几下黑白的影像，像是突然撞进他脑海中的幻灯片，刺痛感强迫他捂住了自己的双眼。

记忆碎片就像是浮动在他脑内的玻璃渣，它们细小、锋利、毫无头绪，随时随地会撞上某一根导线、某一块芯片，那些碎片早该被删除干净，却仍然顽冥不化地固守在吉姆的身体里。

吉姆跌坐到地上，把脑袋埋进了自己的臂弯。

 

吉姆并不清楚自己的记忆被删除过多少次，这一度是个非常困扰他的大难题。但他仍然记得那一天，在那一天的傍晚，他突然发现自己的记忆原来并不完全。

像往常一样，他坐在自己的房间里，津津有味地阅读一本介绍外星生物的图画册。有的生物长着三角形的脑袋，有的生物有八只胳膊或者八只脚，还有的生物只有台灯那么高，吉姆看着插画上那些五颜六色的陌生朋友，挨个念出了他们的英语名字。

可那本书上并没有标注所有生物的英文名，只有当地语的直接引用，英文注释表附在另一本小册子里，而吉姆确定自己还没打开过那本小册子呢。

吉姆惊喜极了，他虽然刚刚搞明白自己原来是机器人（这也是不久之前的事情而已），而他没想到自己还有这样不凡的本领。

而随后他才意识到哪里不大对劲。

在那本小册子里，他发现了一张皱皱巴巴的纸条。他不记得有谁给他留过纸条，但他认出了自己的笔迹。

“2239年4月17日，我是吉姆，我读过这个。”

可他从来没有写过这样一张纸条。

他坐在那儿，手里捏着纸条和小册子，撅着嘴思考了片刻，决心要弄个清楚。他从地上爬起来，跑到自己的书架（这是薇欧娜给他买的儿童书架，最高的那层也只有一米二）前面，这些书他只看了不到三分之一，薇欧娜总是及时给他补充新的。

他踮起脚，把上面几层的新书全部抱了下来。那些书堆起来像是个迷你小山，吉姆可以把自己埋在里面。

他一本一本地抖开那些图画书，一张张的小纸条不断从里面掉出来。纸条上的内容大同小异，几乎都是“2238年4月xx日，我是吉姆，我读过这个”，偶尔也有一两张涂鸦，是照着插画上的大飞船画的。纸条越多，吉姆的眼睛就睁得越大，是他今天没睡醒吗？这些纸条都是谁写的呢？

如果他有什么好朋友、好伙伴的话，他就可以笃定地说，那都是他好朋友的恶作剧，而他一定已经在开动脑筋，想办法捉弄回去。可他没有什么好朋友、好伙伴，这些纸条不可能是其他人写的。

吉姆长大了嘴巴，这难道是他自己写的吗？他梦游吗？机器人不可能梦游，机器人从来不会做梦（实际上，从来没有做梦的体验和图书里经常出现的梦的概念，也是帮助他弄明白自己是个机器人的原因之一），这不可能是他梦游时写的。

他把那一厚摞纸条往地上一洒，苦恼至极地躺到了地上。

就在他的脑袋贴近地板的那一瞬间，如同过电一般，吉姆猛地坐了起来。

他看到了什么。

不，准确地说，是他在自己的脑海里看到了什么——刺啦作响的、晃来晃去的画面，像是信号不好的电视机，从不肯把节目完整地放送出来——他捂住眼睛，身体蜷缩成一团，他的眼睛很疼、脑袋也很疼，他想让那些画面停下来，他用力拍了拍自己的额头，而那些画面开始连成了片，他甩都甩不开了。

画面变成飘忽不定的触感，他感觉自己被妈妈抱着，轻轻抱着，薇欧娜的羊毛衫前襟蹭在他的鼻尖上，可他还是觉得很冷。

“对不起，宝贝，对不起……”

是谁在道歉？是妈妈吗？

“我必须这么做……我不能失去你，对不起……”

妈妈在为了什么而道歉？吉姆想要睁开眼睛，而他昏昏沉沉，眼皮像是被大石头压着一样重，薇欧娜身上的消毒水气味让他有些想咳嗽，他感觉到妈妈冰凉的手心抚摸过他的脸颊、额头和后颈。

“上帝啊，请原谅我……”

吉姆听到轻轻一声“咔嚓”，应该是薇欧娜打开了他后脑勺上的那个小盖子。妈妈要为他充电吗？可现在不是晚上，现在还没到睡觉的时间……

吉姆睁开了眼，他看到散乱一地的图画书和小纸条。

鹅黄色的窗帘被外头的阳光穿透，看上去又明亮又暖和，靠窗的桌子上立着一长溜星舰模型，它们很整齐，吉姆每天晚上都要给它们排队。第一艘是奥托号，第二艘是开尔文号，第三艘是探险者号，第四艘是企业号，后面跟着两路战斗型穿梭机，根据机型大小和炮弹射程各就各位，谁都不挤着谁。

吉姆想起了他第一次从薇欧娜手里接过企业号的那天。

他以为那是上周五的事情，他错了。

他和那艘他最爱的星舰，已经一起度过了好几年。


	4. Chapter 4

吉姆昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

严格来说，他并不是睡着，而是不再站立、不再注视、不再发声，不再摇晃着脑袋去跟随与他对话的人的眼睛。他的电量一定是跌破到百分之二以下了，因此，他的感官不再同他的想法和意念相协调，他不得不阖上眼皮、跌倒成一团，只有耳朵还在不眠不休地接受外界的声波刺激。

薇欧娜的双脚在地板上发出一连串声响，由远及近又慢慢减弱，消失在几米以外的某处。妈妈肯定是去屋子里找她的小工具箱了。记忆重置并不是一件非常困难的活儿，他在那本教导他如何查看机器人电量的书上读到过，上面要求读者准备一支改锥和一把镊子，可吉姆知道，如果你有一根不出水的钢笔，你也可以完成这项任务。

一点力气都没有的时候，就连感到恐惧的本事也被削弱了。吉姆没有怕得发抖，也没有流出眼泪，他只是需要几分钟的时间。他得冷静下来，一五一十地好好回忆他认识史波克的全部经过，从第一天见面，到他刚才闭上眼睛之前。这一次，他比以往任何一次都有信心，他不会忘掉史波克，他很厉害的，他一直没有把自己的这个小把戏告诉过任何人。

只要足够努力，他可以记住上一次记忆重置之前所发生的事。

当然不是全部的，有时候甚至不是彩色的，并不是只要他想记起什么就能够记起什么，他还没有厉害到那个程度呢。一旦妈妈打开他的后脑勺，用不锈钢镊子轻轻拨开那一绺又一绺覆盖在晶体片外的极细光纤，再用改锥在那个记忆存储器的重置按钮上长按五秒，他会立刻睡着，睡上很久——等他再次醒来时，他又回到了某个没头没尾的时间点。他是七岁半的、就快要过八岁生日的小男孩，他的妈妈叫薇欧娜，他身体不太好、只能天天待在家里，不过那也不算什么，他有一屋子的玩具和图画书，他并不孤独。

而总有那样的片刻，他打开一本书，拾起一块积木，从床底下捞出几颗玻璃球，他突然全身停住，一动也不再动。他看过这本书，也搭过这座城堡，他曾把这些五颜六色的玻璃球洒得满地都是，而不是第一天才发现它们。

他开始给自己写小纸条。

哪些书都已经读过了，他得提醒自己，不要再傻乎乎地去读第二遍——那本联邦星舰进取号完全图解除外，那一本的纸条是这样写的：“2239年3月5日，我是吉姆，这本书我已经读过了，但我不介意再读一遍。”

他也开始记日记，虽然大多数时候他的一天都乏善可陈，但他会咬着铅笔、小手撑着下巴颏，想方设法把这一天里所有跟好玩沾边的事情都记录下来：他把那台飞行摩托（当然是玩具模型）的车轮拆了下来，又花三个小时装了回去；他在妈妈刚刚拖干净的光洁如新的地板上玩“咻咻咻”（就是从走廊的这一头猛跪下来，借助惯性滑到走廊的另一头），每次都能滑出好远；他的那台全息投影仪好像坏掉了，只能放大到银河系，他决心要把它修好；他把后脑勺上那截消毒胶布撕了下来，那块伤口看起来很奇怪。

在那本日记里，吉姆记录下了自己是个机器人的所有证据。

起初，吉姆并没有“机器人”和“自然人”的概念。吉姆的出厂设计就是一个普普通通的八岁男孩，他的初识记忆里有他作为一个八岁男孩所必需的心智与知识储备，而他并没有像任何一个真正的八岁小男孩一样，从认字开始就翻阅了大大小小的科幻故事书，了解到二百七十四种不同型号的机器人，还有当年造成极大破坏的机器人动乱。在他查找到“机器人”这个单词之前，他首先发现的，是自己和妈妈的不同。

他的脑袋上有个一摁就开的小盖子，妈妈的脑袋上就没有。他不能吃外面的食物，妈妈可以。他从来不知道洗手间里的那个抽水马桶是用来做什么的，但妈妈几乎每天都要进去一两次。他的身体总是静悄悄的，可当妈妈把他抱在怀里时，他能听到从妈妈胸口传来的扑通扑通的响声。

薇欧娜偶尔会带他去公园的湖边喂鸭子，那通常是阳光明媚、清风徐徐的傍晚，吉姆在草坪上坐下后，薇欧娜就去几十米外的那个有尖顶的小亭子前买鸭食。吉姆经常在那里遇到一位钓鱼的老头，老头习惯一个人坐在折叠椅上，一动也不动。

吉姆鼓起勇气，向这个有着白胡子、白头发、白裤子的老头发问。

“你好，请问你的后脑勺上有小盖子吗？”

老头回过头来，浑浊的眼睛被镜片挡后面。他摇了摇头。

“可是我有……而且它可以打开。我妈妈就没有。你也没有……”

“你不知道？”老头皱起眉毛，咕哝着发问。

“知道什么？”

“在我的年代，机械人*1起码还都知道自己是机械人……即使经历了那么多荒谬的事情，他们居然还不肯停止……你们越来越真实了，你的眼睛简直比人类的还要真实。”

“‘机械人’？”

“唔，就是‘机器人’*2，可怜孩子。你是机器人，我是人类，你妈妈看来也是人类。”

如果那个卖鸭食的小亭子生意更好一点的话，吉姆或许可以听老头告诉他更多事情，可薇欧娜走过来了。他带着一脑袋的疑惑，闷闷不乐地度过了这个他向来非常享受的傍晚。这个问题实在是太大、太困扰他了，这不像是“为什么我不能去上学”的问题，也不像是“为什么我不能吃冰淇淋”的问题，他可以自己一个人在房间里看书写作业，也可以忍着不偷吃冰淇淋，可如果他不问清楚机器人到底是什么、是机器人的自己和不是机器人的大家到底有什么区别，他就永远也别想睡着觉了。

他再次鼓足勇气，向薇欧娜提出了这个问题。

那是吉姆所有破碎记忆中最完整的一段。当几个月后的他坐在房间里，抖落出夹在书本里的小纸条，翻出自己从未见过的日记本，他跪在地上捂着眼睛，超出程序允许范围外的记忆回溯几乎要烧坏他的大脑。他只是个快要过八岁生日的小男孩，他有温柔美丽的妈妈和温暖有趣的卧室，而突然冲到他脑海里的画面如同一片片蒙了灰的拼图，他小声地、一抖一抖地呜咽，爬到虚掩的房门后面，将自己锁进这个埋藏着太多秘密的房间。他想起来了，他已经过过了一次八岁生日，他也不是刚刚和薇欧娜搬家到了这里，那些书他都读过，他的后脑勺上有一个小盖子，他和湖边的那个老爷爷对话，老爷爷告诉了他一个叫作“机器人”的单词……他问了妈妈，妈妈突然怔住、流泪，妈妈把他搂进怀里，对他说了几百个对不起……

吉姆爬到床上，抱住自己的枕头。用手背抹了抹脸蛋，他不想哭，他是个勇敢的男孩，男孩从不随便掉眼泪。他把散落一地的小纸条全部捡起来叠好，和日记本一起放到床头抽屉的最底下，他不能把自己好不容易想起来的事情再一次弄丢，他不知道自己到底过了多少次八岁生日，如果妈妈还要来打开他后脑勺上的小盖子、让自己变回起初那个什么都没有察觉到的吉姆，他必须给未来的自己留下什么线索。

深吸了一口气，吉姆剧烈起伏着的小胸脯终于慢慢平静下来。

不用怕，他这次不就都想起来了吗？只要他能想起来一次，他就能想起来第二次。他不会再失去任何记忆了。

（机械人*1：这里我脑补的用词是mecha, 与orga相对  
机器人*2：这里脑补的就是最普通的robot啦）

 

史波克不想跟任何人说话。他坐在厨房的餐桌边，一言不发。

这里是萨瑞克与阿曼达的临时住所。由于他们来得匆忙，研究所考虑不够周到，没能找着符合一家三口居住条件的房子（这也是他们托薇欧娜帮忙照顾小儿子的原因之一），史波克并没有自己的卧室。

他只能将自己放置在厨房的阴影里，尽可能距离客厅的那两位大人远一些。他不喜欢争吵。

“……那不是史波克的错，他认识了新朋友，他只是想和他的朋友呆在一起……”

“机器人无法成为自然人的朋友，史波克不需要这样的朋友，”萨瑞克强硬地打断了妻子的话，“寻求柯克夫人的帮助无疑是一个错误，我们对她了解甚少……”

“她的儿子，那个叫吉姆的男孩……”曼达跌坐在扶手沙发上，“如果你真的注意过他的那双眼睛……”

“眼球并不算是机器人制造过程中最困难、最精细的零件，人类目前的技术完全可以达到生物器官体外培养的程度。”

“不止是眼睛，那个孩子……他是不同的，萨瑞克，如果你看到过他看你的眼神，对你说话的神情。”阿曼达凝望窗外，强忍动容，“那个孩子会感觉，他有……有感情。”

厨房里的史波克挺直了背，他一动不动，不发出任何细微的响动。他攥紧双手，修剪干净的指甲深深嵌入了掌心的肉里。

萨瑞克踱步到床边，背手而立。

“那不是感情，那是一个感官玩具的副产品。”

阿曼达嚯地站了起来，走到萨瑞克身旁，“是吗，这就是你的解释吗？一个感官玩具也会感到好奇，也会想要结交新朋友，甚至不顾一切地拉上他的朋友去十几英里之外的地方看一场模型展览会？”

“智能行为电路板提供了他作为一个小男孩所必需的心智水平，那不能说明任何事，阿曼达。他没有心跳、没有潜意识、没有精神世界……史波克？”

男孩的身影从客厅另一侧的阴影里浮现出来，他朝父母站立的方向走近，停在窗户的正前方。阿曼达转向他，想要伸出双臂拥他入怀，而他捉住母亲的手，轻轻放了下来。

“母亲，我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“任何事都可以。”阿曼达的嗓音恢复了一如既往的温柔。

“当你第一眼看到吉姆的时候，你发现他是个机器人了吗？”

“没有，我没有看出来。”

阿曼达坐回到沙发上，好让自己与儿子的眼睛平视。史波克并没有转向母亲，他站在那里，像是被回忆驱使着叙述道：“我也没有发现，当我第一次见到吉姆的时候。他比我见过的任何一名人类，都更加人类。”

萨瑞克面朝窗户，迟迟不肯转过身来。

“直到那一次，他突然毫无预兆地昏迷了。我惊慌失措，不知道应当怎么办，而他躺在地上，看上去十分无助。我感到恐惧，我突然很害怕，害怕他没办法苏醒过来，我决定……和他建立精神连结。”

“你说什么？”他的父亲猛然转身，放低自己的视线，“你那样做了？”

“我知道这很危险，父亲，我知道我不被允许这样做。但我无法控制我自己。”史波克盯着角落里那一盏鹅黄色的台灯，他吞咽了一下，极力抑制住喉咙的颤抖，“对于您刚才的判断，我必须指出错误——我进入了吉姆的精神世界，那里并非一片荒芜。”

“连结并没有持续很久，或许仅仅维系了不到六十秒，我就陷入了混沌。但在那几十秒的时间里，我看到了，我感受到了……我感受到吉姆的孤独、恐惧、沮丧、濒临绝望，我看到他的记忆碎片，全部埋藏在他意识的最深处，被一遍又一遍的重启所碾压、煮沸，再被他自己一粒一粒地捡拾起来，重新拼接好。”

他终于抬起头来，与父亲的目光相交接，“因此，父亲，我不能接受您的判断。”

“史波克，我想你还不明白，一个拥有自主意识和自由意识的机器人，终究也只是一个机器人。如果你剖开他的身体，你认为你会看到什么？你只会看到硅胶组织，看到缠绕扭曲的光导纤维和大大小小的集成芯片。你所谓的他的感情、他的精神世界，只是由一块小小的处理器所产生的脉冲信号。”

“如果剖开我的身体，您会看到绿色的血液、坚硬的骨骼和紧密依靠的脏器……”史波克的嗓音逐渐变得支离破碎，他的鼻腔像是被一团吸收了柠檬水的棉花给堵住了，酸疼得厉害，他不愿意哭，他从来不会在父亲面前掉眼泪，“或许您至今否认一个事实，即作为一个瓦肯后代，我始终受到情绪与情感的强烈影响。而我知道，每一次情绪的发生，都是我的各级中枢神经系统与躯体神经系统整合活动的结果……”

强烈起伏的呼吸让史波克不得不略作停顿，而萨瑞克并没有抓住机会打断他的发言。

“那么，吉姆和我，到底又有什么无法逾越的区别呢？”

 

“不是因为你的演技好，才骗得了我的，史波克，你本来就像是个机器人。你比我像多了。我是比较失败的那一类，你就像是最好、最优秀的那一类，如果我跑到大街上说我是机器人，没有人会理睬我，但如果我把你推出去、让你跟那些管理局的叔叔们说几句话，他们就会把你抓起来啦！”

吉姆笑得肩膀颤动起来，眼睛也只剩一条线了。

“噢，我忘了，你不会被抓起来，你会打架，还会使枪，没有人抓得住你。”

“你高估了我的对抗能力，吉姆，我没有那么强大。”史波克望着吉姆那一张堆满倾慕的小脸，不肯承认自己内心油然而生的愉悦。

“我真不明白，为什么你只有我一个朋友，你这么厉害。”吉姆十分认真地说着，“如果我是你的同学，如果我住在你瓦肯家的隔壁，我一定会天天找你去玩儿。”

史波克浅浅一笑。

吉姆像是发现新大陆一样，大声叫了起来，他伸出爪子，一边一个地捏住了史波克的脸颊，“今日新闻：柯克舰长在机器人长官的脸上发现了什么——那是笑容！”

“放开我，吉姆……”史波克的嘴巴也因为吉姆小手的蹂躏而无法正常发声，“我会笑，这不值得你大惊小怪……”

吉姆嘿嘿一笑，这太值得他大惊小怪了。

“把手枪扔掉吧，我们不应该留着它。”

“不，我不想扔掉它……”吉姆将那支冷冰冰的武器从口袋里掏了出来，“展览会我没看成，如果我再空着手回家，今天就太无聊了……”

“你不可以留着它。”史波克这回表现得很严厉。

吉姆攥着枪柄不放，可怜巴巴、一声不吭。

“扔掉它。”

吉姆恋恋不舍地望了那枚大金属块一眼，他从脏兮兮的柏油路面上爬了起来，钻出桥洞，把手枪扔到路边的草丛里去了。

“我把它扔掉啦。”他跑回到尖耳朵男孩身边，委委屈屈地坐了下去。

“吉姆，”史波克转过头来，望着他那双低落的蓝眼睛，“你真的很想去看那个展览会吗？”

“你不要再问了，我已经够伤心了……”吉姆哀叫一声，发出呜呜的假哭，“我的舰队等了我整整一年，而我居然没有亲自去检阅它们……”

“你说你房间里的那些是你的舰队，我不知道原来展览会上的模型也是你的‘舰队’。”

吉姆停止了假哭，恼羞不怒地瞪了史波克一眼，“我说它们是我的，它们就是我的。”

为了不让自己的脸颊再一次遭到吉姆双手的折磨，史波克忍住了笑。

大约有十五分钟的时间，男孩们都没有再说话。夜晚降至，头顶上的天空被浸染成大片大片的蓝黑色，行道树的影子从地面上消失，晚风在桥洞下四处游走。史波克背靠着坚硬宽厚的桥墩弧面，吉姆干脆躺了下去，他歪过头，望一眼天上越来越亮的星星，再望一眼史波克的尖耳朵。他抬高一只胳膊，好像能用指尖在那些几百万光年以外的星球上戳戳弄弄，好吧，他摸不到星星，但他能摸到史波克的尖耳朵。

史波克动了一下，这回他没有躲开。好在吉姆很快就收回了手，看上去心满意足。

“你坐过飞船吗？”吉姆开口问道：“飞船，或者穿梭机……你是坐穿梭机来到地球上的吗？”

“我的父亲首先乘坐穿梭机到达旧金山，我和我的母亲中途在星联的一个太空基地降落，转乘冒险者号来到爱荷华。”

“哇！”吉姆一猛子坐直身体，在史波克的肩膀上重重一擂，“你坐过星舰！太棒了！”

“旅程很短……但的确令我印象深刻。”

“我连飞行摩托都没有坐过……”吉姆的脑袋歪向一遍，他拉长嗓音，沉浸在对史波克的艳羡里无法自拔，“我最高只爬到过我那张床的上铺，就是你现在睡的那里……不过我敢肯定我不恐高，哪怕飘上到飞机的高度——平流层？没错，我记得这个词，飞机是在这一层里飞的——我也不会觉得害怕，我敢打赌……”

史波克点了点头，他对这一点没有怀疑，虽然吉姆拿不出什么有力的证据。

吉姆的兴奋心情迅速消耗殆尽，他的肩膀耷拉下去，前额的碎发挡住了眼睛。他佝着背，半天没有抬头，他的身体就像一座小小的信号塔，无时无刻不把自己的快乐与悲伤传输到周围的空气里。

“吉姆，”史波克轻轻地出声道，“如果你愿意的话，我想，我可以向你承诺……”

吉姆抬起眼，毫无头绪地望向尖耳朵男孩。

“我会陪你去天上看一看的。我保证。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃，我闲极无聊的时候列了一组时间线，如果有哪位朋友对故事里的叙述有疑问，或者觉得我写得太混乱了，可以参照一下这个时间线。不看也完全ok！这个不会对正文造成任何改动。
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————
> 
> 2233年2月，吉姆被制造出来，他的初始年龄就被设定为七岁，初始记忆只包括了薇欧娜输入的内容：他叫吉姆，他的妈妈是薇欧娜，他和薇欧娜一起搬进了位于爱荷华的新家此外他也拥有符合一个七岁男孩的智力水平，但随后他在实际生活中发展出了超乎薇欧娜意料之外的好奇心、探索欲和富于变化的情感）
> 
> 2234年1月，吉姆因为擅自外出，亲眼目睹了管理局在公共场合处决一个出逃机器人的画面，回家后哭闹不休，薇欧娜对吉姆进行了他出厂以来的第一次记忆重置，回到初始状态
> 
> 2234年7月，吉姆表现出对于自我认知的强烈困惑，首次向薇欧娜提出“为什么我和妈妈不太一样”的问题，薇欧娜不得已进行了第二次记忆重置，吉姆再次回到初始状态
> 
> 2236年6月，距离上一次重置已经过去了两年，吉姆在这两年内表现出了心智水平的迅速成长，薇欧娜再次因为担心吉姆自我意识的过度发育而对他进行记忆重置，吉姆第三次回到初始状态
> 
> 2237年10月，吉姆由于活动时不小心摔倒撞上头部，陷入休眠状态，重启后记忆自动清零，第四次回到初始状态
> 
> 2238年11月，吉姆开始出现记忆混乱，即视感体验频繁发生，无意间向薇欧娜求助，薇欧娜对他进行记忆重置，吉姆第五次回到初始状态
> 
> 2239年4月，吉姆再次出现记忆混乱，这一年他开始记录自己看过的书、做过的事，并在湖边与钓鱼老者交谈、获知自己是机器人的身份，向薇欧娜提问，第六次记忆重置
> 
> 2239年5月-2241年（也就是故事所进行的现在时），吉姆在第六次记忆重置后并没有彻底回到初始状态
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	5. Chapter 5

最先恢复工作的，是吉姆的嗅觉。他闻到一股铁锈的气味。

冰冷的铁板紧贴着他的脸颊一侧——或者说，他昏昏沉沉地趴在铁板上，不得不凑近那一层湿漉漉的锈迹——吉姆试着动了动自己的脖子，他抬起头来，什么也看不见。

他在哪儿呢？他不认识这个黑洞洞的地方。他应该和妈妈在一起，他和妈妈正打算今天搬家，妈妈说那间新屋子明亮而温暖。还过几天就是他的八岁生日了，妈妈或许正在新家里亲手制作苹果馅饼，苹果是一种非常好吃的水果，他喜欢吃苹果。

“咣”的一声，四周突然猛烈地颠簸起来。吉姆被颠得一晃，刚刚抬起的额头又不受控制地撞到了铁板上。他伏在那儿，半天不敢动弹，等到颠簸的频率和幅度迅速减小，他才重新抬起脸，双手颤抖地摸索着什么可以让他抓紧的东西。身下的铁板冰凉冰凉的，摸上去滑溜溜的，让人很不舒服。他勉强坐直身体，两只小腿无意识地屈起，在持续不断的、低沉的轰隆声里，他能听到自己在一呼一吸的喘气。

他用胳膊肘撑住铁板，带动身体往后挪动。

只挪动了不到五英寸的距离，他的背就撞上了另一块垂直的铁板。四周再次颠簸起来，惯性的作用使他跟着上下摇摆，他什么也抓不住，只能用一只手抓住自己另一只手的手腕，这给了他安全感，他紧紧咬住了嘴唇。

颠簸停止，轰隆轰隆的噪声重新取代了金属碰撞的动静。吉姆用手背揉了揉眼睛。

没有了光线的刺激，他总是忘记要眨眼。黑暗像是有形的风，不停往他眼睛里钻，他不喜欢黑乎乎的地方，他想开灯。

他为什么会在这里？这里的一切他都不喜欢。哪怕这是一场比赛，是一场妈妈跟他约定好的游戏，他也不喜欢，他只想赶快把灯打开，而他不知道按钮在哪。这里到处都硬梆梆、冷冰冰的，令他忍不住想要打颤，他开始四处爬动，时不时伸出手朝前摸索，什么都没有，什么都没有。

“咣！”

吉姆睫毛一抖，这声响动和刚才颠簸时的不太相同。

——又是一声巨响。

吉姆听出来了，那来自他的右边。

如果说先前的响声来自四面八方，现在的响声仅仅集中于吉姆右边的一块金属板上。吉姆慢慢往那边爬了过去，不知道是幻觉还是真的，他酸胀不已的眼睛似乎搜寻到一丝微弱的光亮。

咣，咣，咣，咣……

撞击声越来越响、越来越密集，那条漏光的缝隙越来越明亮，吉姆手脚并用地爬了过去，前额重重撞到了那块正在颤动的金属板上。

“吉姆……”

是他的名字吗？有人在喊他的名字吗？

“吉姆……吉姆……”

“是我，是我！”吉姆跪伏在铁板上，使劲将小脸凑到那条发光的缝隙边上，终究没能憋住哭腔，“我叫吉姆，我在这里面……”

“吉姆，你在里面坐稳，我要把门打开了……”

吉姆使劲点点头，突然想起外面的大英雄看不到他点头，又赶紧大喊了一声“好”，乖乖用双手抱住膝盖。

一连串几乎要把吉姆耳朵给震破的巨响，那道狭长的缝隙在黑暗中迸裂开来，凭空撕出一块长方形。吉姆条件反射地抬起手，挡住破门而入的光线和疾风，他的视野里充满了面目模糊的小六边形，那些小六边形迅速细化成光点，组成一幅急速变化着的画面。

半边车门挂在了外头，柏油路面上的白色标记迅速向后远处变换。地平线上方的天空是一片温柔的紫红色，吉姆看到了星星，看到了又圆又白的月亮。

还有那个单手抓着另半边车门的、衣领和裤脚被风打地呼呼作响的小男孩。

男孩拼命呼吸着，一头黑发被阳光晒得有些发黄。他有一双尖尖的耳朵和一对褐色的眼睛，泛绿的脸颊半掩在车门后头，他张了张嘴，略显嘶哑的嗓音被风声盖过，他不得不放低身体，看向车子里那个傻傻望着他发呆的金头发男孩。

“往旁边坐一点，吉姆，我要跳进来了。”

 

从父母的住处偷跑出来，并没有花费史波克太多时间。争执之后，萨瑞克一个人进到了书房里，母亲回卧室为他整理洗漱用品，他只要保证自己的动作足够快、足够轻，就能从厨房的那扇小窗户翻出去。

他一路飞奔，半步也没有停歇。他用尽全力地挥动手臂、用尽全力地迈动双腿，周围的景物在他身旁两侧迅速掠过，拉成一道道流动的线条，而他只是奔跑。

到达吉姆家所在的街区时，他看到一辆大卡车。卡车又旧又笨重，车厢外侧上喷镀了一行字母，至于那是什么机构的缩写，史波克并不知道。卡车就停在吉姆家门前，车顶的警示灯不停旋转、闪烁，喷射出惨白的光，有人从车里下来，统一穿着便于进行体力劳动的连体制服。

机器人屠宰场的车队一天工作二十四小时，风雨无阻、全年无休。它们穿行于城市的每一条街道、每一个巷口，用最雷厉风行的队员和最无孔不入的设备来搜寻机器人，搜寻那些被丢弃的、擅自叛逃的、年久失修而苟延残喘的机器人。它们隶属于管理局，除了日常的搜寻工作，它们也按照管理局的命令接受那些非法机器人——这年头未经注册的的机器人并不算多，它们大多藏匿在人类的庇护之下，比如这个傍晚才在监控录像下暴露身份的小男孩，据说它的设计者已经把它藏了八年了，这算得上是个新记录。

这男孩是当年那批第四代儿童机器人之中存活最久的一个，其它大多早已报废或销毁。机器人的能动性与情感需求在那一批产品中表现出令人担忧的程度，好在儿童机器人的进攻性几乎为零，并没有造成什么严重的后果，所有面市的同批号的孩子们都彻底消失在了这个世界上，没有人知道还有一个吉姆。

这男孩没有被买走，因此没有经过正规的注册登记。他被设计者直接从工厂里带走，当作她自己的儿子抚养了八年。

他的突然出现使管理局内部受到了极大震动。作战型机器人曾经夺枪暴动，性爱机器人曾在酒店套房的大床上手刃客户，工厂机器人组织过数场联合罢工，而对于一个儿童机器人来说，擅自跑到离家十几英里之外、唆使小伙伴共同对抗成人，这已经够令人胆寒了。

薇欧娜•柯克是业内十分著名的专家，她的实验室比管理局手下的一整条车队加起来还要值钱，他们不打算追究薇欧娜•柯克的责任，只要她将小男孩交出来。他们承诺不会销毁吉姆，只需要在他的大脑里安装一个定位芯片，再往他的右手手臂焊上一条信息码，以供记录在案。柯克博士别无选择。

坐在那间空荡荡的屋子里，薇欧娜抱着昏睡中的吉姆，流下最后一滴眼泪。送走萨瑞克一家之后，她第七次重置了吉姆的记忆，短时间内他都会陷入昏睡的状态，等到注册结束、他从管理局回来，她就能和她的孩子重拾平静的生活，一切都像过去那样，像过去的八年那样，不会发生任何改变。

她爱吉姆，她爱这个拥有和乔治一模一样的眼睛的孩子。

她把吉姆抱在怀里，推门走到了路边。吉姆的胳膊垂在空中，细瘦的手腕随着她的脚步而轻轻晃动，车队的人把他接到怀里，顺手夹到了腋下。

“如果他醒过来了，请你们耐心对他，他是个乖孩子……”薇欧娜拉住那位队员，“求求你们……”

“好吧，只要他还能醒来的话。”

“你……你是什么意思？”薇欧娜收紧手指，掐得那个男人差点痛呼出声，“他当然可能会醒来，他只是昏睡过去了……他随时可能醒过来……”

“你还真是疯了，博士，你不会真的等他回家吧？我劝你还是开始计划出去约约会什么的，找个新男友，生上几个可爱的小家伙——不会被你撬开后脑勺就什么也不记得了的那种。”

薇欧娜的双眼失去了焦距，她后退着，踉踉跄跄地用手抵住门前的木柱，她重新站直身体，冲向那个把吉姆拎进卡车里的男人，“你们承诺过，你们答应我会把吉姆送回来……”

卡车货厢的门被重重合上，男人一手给门上了锁，一手制住薇欧娜的脆弱纠缠。他可没有功夫安慰一个过度天真的女科学家，他推开薇欧娜，招呼几个同事上车，载着那个昏睡的小男孩驶向了另一条路。

 

大卡车的货厢里再次陷入漆黑，好在右半边的铁门并没有被锁死，风从那条小指粗的缝隙里源源不断地钻进来，吹起吉姆前额的头发。

纤细脆弱的光线也因为车子的颠簸而不断地抖动、收缩着，吉姆望着那个男孩身上被光线划过的地方，一时间没有说话。男孩没有立刻说话，他一手扶着身旁的铁板，缓缓站起身来，走到货厢靠近车头的那一侧，像是在仔细检查着什么。他一离开那道光线，吉姆就只能凭借感觉和声音来确定他的位置，吉姆希望那个男孩能快点检查完，希望他快点回到那道瘦瘦的光线里坐好。

男孩并没有让吉姆等太久。货厢很大，从那一头回到这一头他走了十四步，吉姆不经意地数了出来，那稳稳当当的脚步声令他心生勇气。

男孩坐进了一整片阴影，吉姆爬过去拉住他，让他挪到那道摇摆不定的光线里。车子突然再次剧烈地颠簸起来，吉姆一个没坐稳便撞向了男孩那边，两个人抱作一团，材质光滑的裤子和袖管在锈迹斑斑的铁板上胡乱摩擦，变得脏兮兮的。

“你撞到头了吗？”车子恢复平稳，吉姆慌慌张张地抬起脸来，摸索男孩的胳膊，好像只有紧紧攥住这个从天而降的小伙伴的手腕才能安心似的，“我听到砰的一声，你是不是撞到头了……”

“我很好，吉姆，我想是你撞到了额头。”男孩的嗓音也有些惊魂未定。

吉姆赶忙抬手摸了摸自己的脑门，那里似乎鼓起了一个小包，但他没感觉到疼，这让他放下心来。

“咦，你知道我的名字！”吉姆睁大了眼睛，惊喜万分地跪立起来，这样他就比男孩高出了一头，“没错，我叫吉姆，吉姆•柯克！你认识我！”

吉姆开心极了，他几乎要忘了自己身处的这个地方是多么让人不安。他挪动着跪在铁板上的膝盖，凑到男孩身边坐下来，伸着脑袋去打量，像是要在自己的新朋友脸上好好瞅上一瞅。

新朋友的脸上没有友好的笑容。在脆弱而狭窄的月光下，那双褐色的眼睛藏匿在被睫毛的阴影里，如同湖泊的表面，望不见底部究竟是游鱼还是枯藓。

“嗨？”

没有得到回应，吉姆再次陷入了小心翼翼的困惑与迷茫里。他伸出小手，在新朋友的脸前摇了几摇，他的这位新朋友勇敢又帅气，简直像个英雄一样，怎么现在又一句话都不肯说啦？是太紧张、太害羞了吗？

“你没有喊错，我的名字就是吉姆！我们认识吗？”吉姆虽然沮丧但还没有泄气，如果没有记错的话，自己的朋友并不多——如果不是一个都没有的话——如果有人愿意和他一起玩儿，他是无论如何都不会拒绝的，“我的新家在月桂树大街六十号，我们是邻居吗？”

男孩静静摇了摇头。

“我们是同学吗？可是我没有去过学校……”吉姆移走了视线，他的蓝眼珠子不由自主地往左上角翻动，像是在努力回想着什么他应当牢牢记住的事情，“我、我好像一直是在家里念书的。我的妈妈叫薇欧娜，你的妈妈和我的妈妈是好朋友吗？”

男孩还是摇头，吉姆望向他的眼睛。那面湖泊好像开始动荡，好像有人扔了几颗棱角锋利的石子过去，割出一道又一道裂隙，月光碎在里面，变成面目模糊的灰白色。

他深吸了一口气，好让眼里的湖泊重归平静。

“吉姆，我们必须离开这里。”

吉姆点了点头，他知道，谁也不会喜欢这个地方。他们得出去。

“那些人……那些把你带上这辆车的人，他们试图伤害你。我们必须逃走，在他们到达目的地之前。”

“这听起来有点奇怪……不过我相信你！这听起来像是个冒险！”

男孩的嘴角略微松动了一下，看起来像是笑。

“是的，这是个……是个冒险，吉姆。我们要合作，才能一起离开这里，你信任我吗？”

吉姆使劲点头，下巴颏几乎戳到了自己的胸口，“我该怎么做，像你刚才跳进来那样的跳出去吗？”

“没错，我们必须跳出去。他们接下来还会路过三个路口，其中一个拐弯处的东侧是防护带草坪，我们要在那个路口处跳下去，我们俩一起。”

“没问题！”吉姆郑重其事地再次点头，大概是抑制不住自己因为即将到来的冒险而感到的兴奋，他不得不爬起来，摇摇晃晃地坐到了男孩的另一侧，好发泄自己恨不得现在就跳车的冲动，“虽然我还从来没有跳过车，但我向你保证，我会做得很好的，像你刚才跳上来一样的好。你刚才真是太酷了！那是怎么做到的？”

男孩迟疑了一阵，看上去他并没有打算把自己之前独自一人的历险故事说出来。月光使他的小脸更加苍白、双眼更加深邃，此时此刻，没有人知道他来自一个遥远的炽热星球。

他侧过脸，让内心的悲伤被黑色溶化。他想起了自己第一天见到的吉姆。

认识吉姆是件快乐的事。不，用快乐远远不够，用更多非理性的形容词都不够。认识吉姆像是一段奇遇，一段用瓦肯逻辑无法解释的历险，那么，重新认识吉姆一次，难道不该是一件更快乐、更幸运、更奇妙的事吗？

为什么会感到悲伤？这是不符合逻辑的。他理应感到同等分量的快乐，如同他第一天被吉姆拉近那间乱糟糟的小屋子里一样。

“吉姆，我……我希望成为你的朋友。”

他欠吉姆这句话，他欠吉姆很多话。他希望这不会太迟，虽然这已经太迟，但他愿意说一百次，只要吉姆睁着那两颗又大又圆的蓝眼睛坐在他面前，认认真真地听他说，他愿意说一百次。

“我……我来自一个很远的地方，你无法在夜空里轻易找到它的那么远。我来到地球并不久，可能不久后就要回去。我认识了你。你愿意成为我的朋友吗？”

吉姆要求他坐在光线里，自己坐在了一旁，所以他只能看到那道光颤颤巍巍地落在吉姆的小腿上，他看不清吉姆的脸。身旁的男孩发出了一点衣料摩挲的响声，像是稍微动弹了一下、又猛地停住了，不知道该怎么反应。

“我知道，你并不认识我……”他静静陈述着，清晰明净的嗓音丝毫没有被卡车引擎的轰鸣声所盖过，“你不认识我，你从来都没有见过我，我不应该如此莽撞地撞进来，对你提要求。如果你觉得我……如果你觉得我很怪异，如果你并不想成为我的朋友，我……我也接受你的决定。”

吉姆放在大腿上的手突然揪紧，捏进去一团裤子布。他看见吉姆暴露在光线范围内的小拳头，不安地揪弄着，吉姆把脸转向了他，望着他，他迟迟没有转过脸去，他觉得自己的眼眶好像突然变浅了、变薄了，挡不住汹涌而出的液体。

“吉姆，你是我永远的朋友。”

一阵急促的倾斜，两个人的背部紧贴向铁板，又重重朝反方向坐直了回去，他们刚刚转了个弯。男孩双手撑地，拉着吉姆站起来，迅速移向透光的货厢大门。他跳进来之后便反手将锁链搭在了锁扣上，留出了一截长度，足够他把门推开一拳的距离，伸手把锁链抽开。失去禁锢的半扇铁门猛然后撤，大风扑上来，吉姆攥紧男孩的手，他前额的头发被大风吹打地颤动不止，他想打喷嚏，又开心地直想笑，最终他还是露出了笑，眼睛和嘴巴在小脸上眯得紧紧的。

“你看到旁边那一串房屋了吗，吉姆？当它们突然消失的时候，我们就快要靠近路口了……”

“当我看到最后一栋矮房子消失的时候，我就准备好，像运动员那样！”

“没错！”男孩也笑了，弯弯的眼角和两边的尖耳朵在一起显得可爱极了，“我也会准备好，当那片草坪出现的时候，你要下达命令，你喊‘一二三’……”

“跳，史波克！”

谁也没注意到最后一幢胖墩墩的房子是何时消失的，只记得脚后跟蹬离那块铁板时有些轻微的颤抖，大风灌进嘴巴和脖子，四处的景物四处跌撞，天旋地转。湿泥巴和草腥气迎面冲上了脸，鼻尖陷得最深，差点喘不上气来。

男孩陷入一阵轻飘飘的晕眩，而攥住他手的那只小手倒始终没有放开过，甚至在他腕子上掐出了几个指甲印子。

 

“史波克，我是个不错的发令员吧？”

“史波克，我觉得我的脚脖子好像没有知觉了。”

“史波克，我的后背和裤子全部湿透了。”

“史波克，你先不要坐起来看我的脸，我满脸都是泥巴和草，我想你也是。我不会偷看你的，所以你可以赶快把脸弄干净，我也在弄。”

“你弄干净了吗？我想我的嘴巴里也有草，我差点就把它们咽下去了。”

“史波克，你怎么不说话呀？你怪我发口令发得太快了吗？”

“史波克，我的胳膊肘也好疼。你的胳膊肘疼不疼？”

“我居然没有摔断电，如果我摔断电了那都是你的错，史波克。”

“史波克，快跟我说话，我知道你睁着眼睛呢。跟我说话嘛。”

“我差点就不能翻过身来了，史波克，我摔了个结结实实的大狗趴。”

“你觉得那辆车会发现吗？它会掉头回来抓我们吗？”

 

“他们不会抓我，他们只会抓走你。”

尖耳朵男孩冷不丁地突然开口，脸上的绿晕迟迟没有散去的迹象，“我的脚踝有些疼，但我想那没有大碍。我的衣服也湿透了。我的脸上也有泥巴和草。我的胳膊肘不疼。如果你摔断电了，那需要你自己负责，吉姆，你是个糟糕的发令员。我不想跟你说话。”

“事实上，你跟我说了一大通话。”吉姆一骨碌坐起来，翻身趴到了尖耳朵男孩的旁边，伸手去揩他脸上的泥印子和断草根，“而且我是个非常棒的发令员，谢谢你史波克，你发掘了我的潜力，我都不知道我这么擅长这个呢！”

史波克不理他，脏兮兮的小脸恢复了久违的——缺乏表情。

“拜托了，史波克，为什么不——理——我——为——什——么——不——高——兴——”吉姆开始扯着嗓子拉长音调，凑到男孩的尖耳朵边上进行骚扰，“难——道——你——不——想——我——想——起——来——你——是——谁——吗——”

“我没有不回应你，也没有感到任何不悦。我很高兴你想起了一切，吉姆。”

“可是你又露出了那种表情！”吉姆坐直起来，撅起嘴巴，两只小胳膊分别搭到了屈起的膝盖上，“好吧，你一共也没几种表情……就是，就是那种‘我看起来既不高兴也不生气但实际上我不高兴’的表情。我认得你那种表情。”

“吉姆，你应该早些告诉我。”史波克依旧躺着，褐色眼睛望向紫红色的天空，没有散落到别的地方，“你应该早些告诉我，你记得一切。”

“我应该早些告诉你，那样的话，你就不用跟我说那番你想跟我作朋友的话了。”吉姆低下头，一只胳膊从膝盖上滑了下去，揪起一把可怜的杂草，“你感到不好意思吗？你对我说了那样的话。如果我什么都记得，你还会对我说吗？”

“你应该早些告诉我，你记得一切，那样的话，我就不用体会到……就不用感受到……”月色变得温柔起来，覆在男孩眼里的湖面上，“……那么难过的心情。”

吉姆一下子停下了手里的动作，说不出话来了。

“认识到你可能永远也记不起我的事实的时候，我正在追赶那辆车。我并不确定，我只是认识到了那样的可能性。”

吉姆瑟缩着，丢掉手里的草根，抱住了自己的膝盖。

“我跑得太快，摔倒了一跤。我从来没有跑得那么快过——在瓦肯的学校里，我总是跑得最慢的那一个，由于我并不纯正的瓦肯血统——我爬起来，感觉膝盖擦伤了，非常疼痛。但那减轻了我心里的万分之一难过，我感谢那块使我膝盖擦伤的粗糙路面。”

吉姆伸出一只手，往上掀起了史波克的裤腿。膝盖上的擦伤已经结痂了，凝滞的深绿色。

“听到你向我提问、看到你望向我的眼神之后，我以为，你真的忘记了我。”史波克坐起上身，将裤腿重新放了下去，“那一瞬间，我突然生出了犹豫——我很想冲进那辆车的驾驶室，把那些人推下去。”

“我不知道我为什么突然想要那么做，吉姆，我不知道……那种冲动很可怕……”尖耳朵男孩缓缓侧过脸来，终于将目光落到好朋友的脸上，“我只是太难过了，我不想承受那种难过。我宁愿愤怒，愤怒更能使人接受。”

“可是你没有把那些人推下去。”吉姆望着他，半天没有眨眼。

“你还在货厢里，我不可能让车子翻倒在马路中央。”

“你很厉害，史波克，你不知道你有多厉害。没有人能追上一辆行驶中的大卡车，你追上了。没有人能跳上一辆行驶中的大卡车的货厢，你跳上来了。没有人能徒手打开一辆大卡车货厢的锁链，你打开了，”吉姆一刻也不停歇地说着，如果没人打断他，他就能一直说下去似的，“没有人能……”

“货厢的门上有备用扳手，我用扳手砸开了锁链。”

“那也很厉害。”吉姆坚持自己的观点。

史波克低头，无奈地轻轻一笑。

“我没有故意骗你，史波克，我没有。”

“我不是责怪你骗我。我只是希望，你可以早一点告诉我事实。”

“我也希望我可以，史波克……”吉姆再次揪紧了自己的裤子，露出的一小排白牙有些细微的颤抖，“如果我想起了你，我要做的第一件事情，就是大喊你的名字！”

“可是你……”

“在车子里醒过来的时候，我什么也想不起来。我的脑子里空空的……不，不是，我的脑子里并不是空空的，我记得很多事情，但那都不是我自己想记得的。我并不知道‘我什么也想不起来’这件事，我不知道我都忘记过什么……”吉姆说得有些急促，又有些慌张，生怕自己遗漏了什么，又担心自己形容不好当时的感觉，“就像是，就像是……就像是……”

“没关系，吉姆。”史波克的温柔总是略显早熟，“没关系。”

“不，有关系的，史波克……每一次这样醒来，我的脑子里都塞满了同样的东西。可是那里面没有你。你的名字，你的脸，你的尖耳朵，全部都没有烧在我脑子里的硬盘上……我必须要很努力、很用劲、拼命地去想，当你跳进车子里的时候，当你跟我说话的时候……我没有认出你，我不知道你是谁，可我的脑袋很疼，我的手心和胸口不停发烫，我感觉到哪里不对……”

史波克看见吉姆流出眼泪。

机器人没有泪腺，它们无法分泌泪水。当它们胸腔呼吸困难、全身电流不稳、遭受外部刺激，它们的硅胶心脏会加速收缩扩张，把一小部分电离液泵进眼眶里。

“还好我在家昏倒之前，一直在努力……你以为我只是闭着眼睛躺在地上吗？”吉姆破涕为笑，展开了得意的、邀功的神情，“我当时还没有完全断电，我只是没劲睁眼了。我躺在那，不停地想你长什么样，想了足足好几分钟。我很厉害吧？”

史波克点了点头。他不会在这个时候同吉姆论证机器人断电前短暂记忆回溯的功效性，他只想看到自己的好朋友露出自信满满的表情。

“从车子上往外跳的那一瞬间，你的名字冲进我脑子里。我想起了一切，就好像当时的风把一切都吹进我的眼睛里似的。你不能怪我喊得太早，史波克，如果当时我不喊出来、不拉着你跳的话，我会活活急死的！而且你也说了，当你知道我把你忘掉了的时候，你很难过，我不希望你难过，我当然要第一时间告诉你了！”

“我也没有那么着急……”

“你有！你都哭了！”吉姆开开心心地逼供道，“你明明着急难过的要命，你只是不表现出来，我记得，那过去了还不到十五分钟，史波克……”

“你是个很棒的发令员，吉姆，我承认，你下达的命令不早不晚、恰到好处。”

吉姆咳咳咳地笑了起来，他随手捞起一把破碎的草，洒在史波克脸上。史波克别过头去，暂且没有找他算账。吉姆十分满意地躺回草地，被四周的静谧所轻轻包裹起来。

 

吉姆从来没有这么晚出过门。事实上，他从来没有看到过夜晚十点钟以后的天空，薇欧娜总是会在亲吻过他、对他道完晚安后拉上窗帘，他只能支着手电筒在被窝里看图画书。

不过，书上看起来也没有那么糟。这些专门写给孩子们的作品并不很严肃，编者们大可忽略比例尺和观测地点的问题，把永远不可能出现在同一片视野里的星球绘制到两根手指就能到达的位置。

“你知道吗，瓦肯星和地球在书上只有这么远——这么远——”吉姆抬起手来，试图用用拇指和食指比划出书上的十六光年，也就是一根薯条的长度，“你家是褐色的，而我这儿是蓝色的。也不全是蓝色，地球上总有一团白色的线条，像是没有搅开的冰奶油……”

吉姆的手指还停留在史波克的面前，然而他摇摇晃晃的，好几次都差点滑下来。他站在窄窄的田垄上，三步并作两步地往前走，看在他刚才差点一不小心戳到史波克眼睛的份上，他收敛了一些，开始一步一步慢慢来。

“我希望我在这儿就能看到瓦肯星，史波克，地球虽然不算大——当然啦，对我来说它已经太太太太大了，可是如果按照书上说的，他简直还没有汉堡面包上的一颗芝麻大——但我觉得，天空总是足够大的，那上面应该可以容纳更多星星……”吉姆抬起了头，视角的转换使得他的前进更加艰辛、更加摇摆，他不得不把手臂伸展开来，好让自己保持平衡。

“一，二，三，四，五，六，七、七……八，九，十，十一十二十三……那颗我刚才数过了吗？好像数过了……”

还没等他回想起自己到底有没有把东边的那一大颗星星算进去，他就瞬间失去了平衡，颤颤巍巍地从田垄上跌了下来，好在史波克眼疾手快，一把拉住了他的胳膊肘。

“啊，谢谢你史波克……”吉姆趔趄了几步，最终站回到尖耳朵男孩的面前，露出了感激的笑容来，“突然头晕了一下，我想我不应该昂着头太久……”

“让我看你一下你的电量。”史波克要求道。

吉姆瞅了瞅他，像是有一点犹豫、有一点不大情愿。他瞅了瞅史波克，又赌气般地斜眼望了望身旁那无边无际的田野，最后还是转过身，把脑袋重重地耷拉了下去。

他感觉到史波克的食指轻轻按在自己的后脑勺上。

“你不用担心，妈妈给我充过电了，不然我就会在那辆卡车上一直睡过去，哪怕你把车子推翻我也没有感觉啦。”

吉姆百无聊赖地用手指剐了剐袖子上露出来的一截线头，两只脚在湿润的泥土上左踩踩、右踩踩。被人打开后脑勺的感觉总归不太好受，而且你得一直低着头，脖子会酸。

他听到轻轻的一声咔嚓，忙不迭地就抬起了脸，一个旋转跳跃便转过身去，“怎么样？”

“百分之七十二。”

史波克的嗓音有点像是无机质的模拟人声，当他叙述客观事实的时候。而他依旧稚嫩，依旧带着独属于儿童说话时的一板一眼。从他的神情和语气上，吉姆判断不出来他是高兴还是不高兴，如果非要猜一下的话，吉姆有大约七成的把握，史波克并没有不高兴。这像是一种本领。

“看，我说的吧？我觉得我应该不止百分之七十二的电呢，可能是刚才跳车的时候太耗费了，不然肯定还有百分之八十几。我觉得精神好极了。”

为了证明自己“精神好极了”，吉姆作势又要往田垄上迈，史波克一把握住他的肩膀。

“你不好奇我要带你去哪里吗？”史波克拉住吉姆的手，确保他稳稳当当地走在自己身边，不让他再去摇摇晃晃地走田垄，“你一直没有向我提问。”

“我的确想问来着，不过一打岔又忘记了……”没有人打他的岔，常常是他的小脑袋瓜转得太快，一个话题接着一个话题地涌现出来，迫不及待地要跟史波克分享，“不知道也没有关系，总之你不会带我去个很糟糕的地方，我知道这一点。这可以变成一个惊喜！就是这样，你不要告诉我了，史波克，哪怕我求你。”

“如果你感到累了，你要告诉我。我们可以停下来歇息。”

吉姆迅猛地摇了摇头，细软的金头发在脑门上晃来晃去。

“我们距离那里大约还有……”

没等他把“一个小时的路程”说完，吉姆就又使劲摇头。这回换他握住了史波克的胳膊，转过去大步朝前走，上身使劲前倾着，两只胳膊别别扭扭地拧在后面，拖着史波克。史波克拗不过他，就任他那么别别扭扭地拖着自己往前走，反正等他胳膊酸了，他就会偷偷放慢脚步、偷偷放开手指，退回到和自己差不多的位置。

午夜的郊外安静而并非死寂。被一眼望不到头的田野表面轻轻拂弄之后，夜风变得温柔，空气也不算很凉。脚底踩上破碎的秸秆和低矮的杂草，使得原本凹凸不平的土地变得柔韧平滑，吉姆的膝盖时不时被压弯了腰的粮作物轻轻划过，麦穗纷纷向两旁倒去。他活像是一辆小小的开道赛车，为身后的瓦肯小伙伴开辟出一条崭新的路来。

离开那片草坪后，他们在行人寥寥的街区上游荡了一会儿。管理局的人随时会发现端倪，他们不宜在那附近停留，史波克带着他一路往西走，最后进入了郊外大片大片的田地。

“瓦肯星上有这个吗？”

吉姆揪起一根他分辨不出来到底是麦子还是杂草的植物——他只在早餐麦片的纸盒上看到过卡通化的麦穗和田野，他还从来没有身临其境过呢，况且他吃的也不是真的麦片，他只能吃薇欧娜为他准备的仿制食物——他一手捏着那根在月光下略微发白的茎叶，一手还不肯放松地拖着史波克的胳膊，反正史波克比他力气他，他现在就算偷懒、不用劲支撑自己前倾的身体，史波克也会反过来拖着他的。

尖耳朵男孩摇了摇头，而他意识到吉姆看不到自己摇头，便开口答道：“没有。沙漠和山地占据了瓦肯星表面的绝大部分，留给耕种的空间很少。”

吉姆若有所思地点点头，把那根残破地植物塞进裤兜。腾出来的那只手返回去握住史波克，他几乎是倒挂在史波克的胳膊前面，悠闲而懒散地向前踱步。

“我在书上看到过，你的家里到处是红色的沙子，还有山，耸得高高的，就好像只有山峰似的，很尖很尖。我从来没有见过红色的沙子——不过我也没有见过别的沙漠，妈妈曾经去过佐治亚州，拍过几张照片——我觉得红色的沙漠比黄色的沙漠更酷。它们很烫吗？你有没有把自己埋在沙子里过，只露出你的脑袋？”

史波克张开嘴，而他顿住了，并没有马上答出。

这个问题不是他常常遇到的那些问题。事实上，吉姆的所有问题都不是他善于应对的那些问题。面对吉姆时，他觉得自己的大脑像是被开启了一小块从不轻易使用的区域，那里无法存储数学公式或逻辑语言，那里是非文本的表达方式，吉姆的问题逼迫他在脑海里涂涂画画、自由联想——他可以把自己整个埋进瓦肯的沙漠里吗？从来没有人这样做过。如果他那样做了，会是什么样的感觉？

而吉姆的笑声打断了他的沉思。金头发男孩放开了他的手，蹦跳着回到并排的位置。

“你看起来像是在琢磨什么数学题似的……麦克法朗先生最后一次给我上课时讲的是笛卡尔坐标系解方程，我觉得那个有一点复杂，每次都要花上不少时间，因为他非要我用铅笔在格子本上作图，而我总是不小心把铅笔尖弄断……说回来，你钻进过沙子里吗？那是不是很热？红色的沙子也很软吗？”

吉姆好奇的眼神令史波克有些退却，好像如果自己答了“没有”，就会使得吉姆的热情被一头浇熄。可他的确没有把自己埋在沙子里过，他甚至开始悔恨起来，自己在瓦肯星上生活了快十年，为什么从来没想过要试一试呢？

“我……我没有钻进过沙子里。不过，我想，那听起来会很有趣。”

“当然啦！”吉姆忍不住整个转过身来，摇晃着往背后倒着走，好让自己和史波克面对面地交流，“一定会很有趣的，史波克，等你回去以后你一定要试一试。如果我也能去，我肯定会帮你的，自己把自己埋起来并不容易。而且还可以堆沙堡！我会想要堆一个超级大的大屋子，有穹顶和钟楼，钟楼上可以放小人……我还会堆一艘穿梭机，带十个涡轮发动机，尾巴很扁的那一种！你呢，你想堆什么，史波克？”

这又是一个史波克从来没有料想过的问题，他又露出了那种像是“在琢磨数学题一样“的表情。其实吉姆形容得并不对，解答数学问题的时候，史波克从来不会露出这样严肃的、困惑的、投入的、压抑不住灵光闪现的表情。

“把问题再扩大一点，这样比较好玩，史波克，如果你可以想要什么就要什么，你最想要什么？”

史波克被这个无意义到冒傻气的问题给彻底问住了，但他并没有慌张，他知道，吉姆会抢先说出自己的回答，给他留足思考的时间。他并不急着去琢磨自己的答案，他总是愿意听吉姆的答案。

可这一次，吉姆并没有抢着开口。他只是乖乖后退着，偶尔看一眼身后的路况，再回过头来望着史波克，丝毫没有准备自问自答的意思。

“你呢，吉姆？”

吉姆愣住了，似乎完全没有预料到史波克会这样反问。

“我……我……”他挠了挠脑袋，先前的机灵劲全都消失不见了，只剩下乱糟糟的头发在指尖磨蹭，“是、是我先问你的，应该你先说。”

史波克没有继续计较谁先谁后，他收回目光，开始认真思索。

“如果可以的话，我希望有更多地球人来到瓦肯星上居住。”

吉姆不解地望着他。

“我的母亲阿曼达，是瓦肯星上极其少数的人类居民。虽然她从来不轻易显露忧愁，但我知道，她时常感到孤单。瓦肯的炽热高温总是令她回忆起地球上凉爽的秋季，猩红色的狂暴沙火令她怀念白雪皑皑的冬天，她总是向我讲述这里的冬天。然而，这些都不是最重要的。如果她的身边有更多同类，有更多和她一样说讲英语、吃甜食、毫无保留地吐露心情的朋友，她便不会如此孤单，不会只有在跟我讲故事时才会露出那样畅快自如的神情来。”

说出这段话的时候，史波克没有看向吉姆的眼睛。这些话语令他内心不再平静，他希望自己不要显露出太多的不平静。

阿曼达是这个世界上他最深爱、最亲近的人。不仅因为她是她的母亲，还因为她和他分享着在那个星球上十分稀少的东西——对同类的渴望，对孤独的恐惧，对舍弃情感的抵触，对纯粹逻辑的警惕。

“我喜欢阿曼达……”

吉姆蚊子哼一样的声音软软飘进他耳朵里，那样犹豫、那样不确定，好像生怕这样的句子会冒犯到史波克似的。他回忆起阿曼达身上那股让人想伸懒腰的味道，真想再被阿曼达抱一抱。

“我喜欢她，我喜欢你妈妈……”吉姆深吸一口气，继续说了下去，“她很棒，她那么好，应该拥有一百万个好朋友！”

史波克被逗笑了。吉姆说“百万”这个单词时的发音非常可爱。

“我想，她很愿意你成为她的第一个好朋友。”

被这句话给予了极大的鼓励，吉姆咬住下唇，忍不住抿嘴笑了起来，显得很得意。

“轮到你了，吉姆。我想听你的答案。”

吉姆抬起手，随后意识到自己刚才就挠了半天脑袋，不能再挠了。他埋头盯着自己的球鞋，一个劲儿的往前走，让夜风轻轻扑向他的身体。他又跨到了一旁的田垄上，张开双手，自顾自地玩儿了起来。

“我回答了你的问题，你也应该如实回答我。”史波克皱起眉头，加快步伐追到了吉姆身边，“吉姆，你在故意回避。”

“我、我只是随便问问，也没有打算跟你交换答案……”田垄大约有几公分那么高，吉姆比史波克高出了半头，却显得气势全无，只能把消极的沮丧感转换成积极的进攻性，“再说了，这个问题很幼稚，只有三岁小孩才会绞尽脑汁去想！”

“我不是三岁小孩。”史波克的眉头又皱高了一厘米。

“我不是这个意思，我、我是说……哇！”

吉姆突然立在原地，眼睛都忘了眨。

“那里，看那里，史波克！我想我们到了，那就是你要带我去的地方对不对！”

吉姆重重地跳下来，不小心把史波克也撞了个趔趄。他兴高采烈地望着那座庞大的开放式建筑，又兴高采烈地回头看向史波克，他的双脚已经落到平地上了而他忍不住要再蹦跳几下。

“那是舰港，史波克，那是舰港！”

似乎忘了是史波克带领自己一路走到这儿的，吉姆攥住史波克的手腕，拉着他飞快地跑了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

舰港坐落在田区西侧的荒地之中，田野和荒地间并没有清晰的界限。朝着舰港的方向，农作物连同杂草一起变得越来越稀疏低矮，铁丝围栏的影子在夜色中难以分辨。吉姆牵着史波克，从围栏的最底下钻进去，铁丝刮破了他后背的衣料，还好没有伤到皮肤。

进入舰港的所属区以内，他们每走近一步，就要把小脑袋抬高一点。

“我知道它会很大，可我不知道它是这么大……”

吉姆昂着头，眼睛也不舍得眨一下。

按照停泊物的数量级，舰港分成南北两区，南区是飞行器和小型穿梭机的基地，北区停靠着星舰。除了吞吐货物与乘客，它们还在这里进行能源补给和常规检修，等待下一次的整装上阵。穿着制服的工作人员站在自动载货架上，通过操纵手柄穿行于各个货仓，发出嗡嗡的行驶声；密集的露天升降梯一刻也不停地上下穿梭着，最高可到达大型星舰的顶端，梯室的四角装着照明灯，强烈的光线可从几十米的高空俯冲下来，照亮潮湿的地面。

“我还没去过火车站，也没有去过飞机场，但我知道，它们都没法跟这里相比。”

吉姆看向自己的小伙伴，眼里的光彩被面前的景象映照得更加闪亮。

“你去过地铁站。”史波克提醒道。

吉姆咳咳咳地笑了起来，“没错，我去过地铁站。”

史波克拉着他往里面走。在他们的头顶上，一张张网球场大小的圆形停靠盘井然有序地堆叠着，彼此交错上升，形成一栋螺旋状的巨大结构。史波克认真地领路，吉姆还是仰着脸，目不转睛地眺望那些他只在图画书里看到过的飞行器。

偶尔回过头，史波克看到吉姆高高扬起的小脸。随着两人的前行，那双蓝眼睛里变化充盈着不同的景物，吉姆把自己的胳膊交给他，毫无犹豫地跟着他走，好像只要让史波克拉着，他就能心无旁骛地把所有视线都投到自己的头顶上，不必担心前方。他们猫着腰穿过有监控探头的狭窄通廊，悄悄跑上连接两片区域的陡峭阶梯，吉姆望得是那么入神，好几次他一头撞上了史波克的后背，他揉了揉鼻子，又一个人傻乐地笑出声，他知道自己没有把史波克撞疼。

“领航员史波克，柯克舰长命令你在这里停一下……”

史波克停了下来，看来这是继“机器人长官”之后吉姆给他起的第二个昵称。远处突然闪现出几道探照灯的光线，他拉着吉姆往后一躲，藏到了背后那间仓库的库门后头。

吉姆看到了企业号。

他必须要把脑袋和脖子抻出一个九十度来，才能看清楚这艘星舰的全貌，不，还是看不完。

它实在是太大、太高、太耀眼了。

探照灯出自夜晚查岗的值班人员之手，史波克屏住呼吸，两只胳膊紧紧圈住吉姆，不让他的头发与脚尖露到门外。吉姆也察觉到了危险，他乖乖地绷紧身体，放低了脑袋，全身上下只有那两颗眼珠子还不肯罢休，一个劲儿的往上滑动。值班人员的脚步声和交谈声逐渐靠近，又慢慢减弱，史波克长长地出了口气，吹起吉姆头顶上的几根金发。

“你刚才很害怕吗？”吉姆小声问道。

“我……有些紧张。”

他放松了呼吸，但没有放松手臂。从声音和光线判断，那些人还没有走远，他担心自己一放手，吉姆就会冒冒失失地跑出去。

“我刚才听到你的心跳声，砰砰的……”吉姆扭过头来，像是不确定那砰砰声来自于哪里。

史波克收回右手，放在了自己心脏的位置上。

“以前妈妈经常把我抱在怀里，我就能听到她的心跳声，在这个位置，”吉姆伸出一根指头，戳上史波克的胸口，“不过你的心脏好像要再往下一点，在这里——这里……你自己能听到自己心跳的声音吗？那感觉会不会很奇怪？我从来听不到我自己的心跳声，虽说它应该也是在跳的。”

吉姆使劲压低嗓音，透出一股纯真的狡黠。他比史波克矮一点点，此时他又蹲低了几公分，头顶刚好抵到史波克的下巴颏。

“我也几乎是听不到的。只有在很特殊的场合之下，才能感觉到自己心脏的搏动。”

“什么是‘特殊的’场合呢？特别害怕的时候吗？”吉姆想象不出来。

“不仅仅是紧张害怕的时候，也可以是非常、非常非常快乐的片刻，或者非常非常痛苦的片刻……”史波克喃喃解释着，自己也变得不确定起来，“你无法预测到自己的心脏会在哪一刻全速跳动起来，只有到了那一刻，你才能突然感受得到。”

吉姆点点头，把小手放在了自己的胸口上。

“我还不知道我的心脏在哪儿。我觉得，应该就在这附近的某个地方。妈妈总不会把我的心脏放到我的腿里，那就太奇怪了……”

史波克笑着摇了摇头。

“那等我什么时候听到它跳起来了，我就告诉你。我会第一个告诉你的。”

“好。”

 

“哇……史波克……”

睁大眼睛已经不够了，吉姆的嘴巴也张着，半天没有合拢。

“快走，我们不能被任何人发现。”

惊喜归惊喜，吉姆的动作一点也没落下。他紧跟在史波克的身后，从迅速移动的升降梯上跳进了不同高度的空中走廊，史波克手持那张透明小巧的磁卡，刷开了一道又一道通往星舰的大门。

他要带吉姆去穿梭机停靠仓，停靠仓位于左工程舰体的头部。他并不确定自己选择的路线究竟准不准确，在这个紧要关头，他选择了听信直觉。

每艘宪法级星舰都配备着专有的穿梭机和飞行器，供舰员执行特殊任务时启用。如果他没有记错的话，企业号将于今夜起飞，只要他在离开曲速、进入瓦肯轨道时和吉姆驾驶穿梭机驶出停靠仓……他只想到这么远，再往后会发生什么，他并没有一一考虑清楚。

他只是在履行承诺。

吉姆一边跑，一边难掩惊奇地追问道：“你偷走了你老爸的权限卡吗？”

“他并没有向我发出过不允许我使用他的个人权限卡的警告。走这里……抓住我的手。”

他们进入了一段狭长无光的走廊，除了远处的出口，几乎什么也看不到。

“史波克，如果你回去要挨揍的话——你肯定要挨揍的——我愿意替你，真的，我觉得这很值得……”

“我父亲不提倡体罚。”

脆生生的笑声在黑暗中弹跳起来，史波克能从吉姆的手掌心感受到他的笑容。

“史波克，你要带我去停靠仓，对吗？”

史波克心里一沉。他几乎感到了一丝沮丧——他以为这会是个惊喜。当然了，从吉姆的反应来看，舰港已经是一个惊喜了，企业号更是，但他本打算把最大的惊喜放在后面，他要带吉姆坐进那个小小的驾驶室里，通过窗户眺望宇宙，真正的宇宙，而不是书上那些开玩笑似的的涂涂画画，他想看到吉姆惊喜地跳起来、惊喜地大叫出声，他想看到吉姆眼里的光芒在自己面前闪现，如同蓝色的反射星云。

“刚才我们通过了那么多道门，几乎每一道门的识别屏上都显示着停靠状态下的外部坐标。我读过一本书，它教你怎么计算星舰上的方位，我记得那些数字。我们正在往停靠仓走，对不对……那里有穿梭机，穿梭机可以脱离星舰独立飞行……”

史波克没有立刻回答。他想错了，他刚才想错了。吉姆眼里的光芒，和反射星云一点都不像。

那是活生生的光彩，而不是一团单纯反射附近恒星的云气尘埃。

“你不高兴吗，史波克？”

“没有……没有。我没有不高兴。”

“嗯。”

吉姆侧过头去，虽然那并不能使他看到史波克的脸，但他还是把脑袋转了过去。这样的话，他就能想象，想象到史波克听自己说话时的那副认真样子。

“我知道，你想要给我一个惊喜……一个超大的、超级大的惊喜。我不应该提前猜出来的，我破坏了这个惊喜。”

“你没有……”

“史波克，”吉姆的声音越来越小，差点没能打断他的反驳，“史波克，安静一下，一秒钟……”

他停下脚步，闭上眼睛，听到身体里那颗由无数导线连接起来的硅胶泵正在跳动，跳得越来越快、越来越重，撞得他胸口发疼，快要喘不过气了。

“我好像知道我的心脏在哪里了。”

 

他们挑了最小的一艘穿梭机。

驾驶舱很小，并排的两个座位，主驾驶和副驾驶，面对同一片视野。史波克本来要帮吉姆系安全带，但吉姆自己牢牢地系好了。

停靠仓里漆黑一片，玻璃屏幕外没有任何光源。他们打开穿梭机内部的灯光，如同置身于一间安静的小阁楼，小阁楼里有座位，有控制台，有几百个五颜六色的按钮。吉姆从斜上方的一个夹层里抽出了应急使用手册，里面介绍了穿梭机最基本的操作方法。他知道史波克都会，但他还是认真地看了起来。

手册不像他卧室里的图画书那样简洁易懂，这上面全是大段大段的文字和结构复杂的示意图，吉姆觉得读起来有些费劲，好在有史波克，遇到不认识的单词时他就问史波克。史波克就像个活体词典。手册上说，穿梭机由驾驶舱、储备舱和逃生舱组成。驾驶舱负责飞行操作，逃生舱用来逃生，储备舱里存放着备用能源和冷冻装置，用来保存外星生物标本。

“星舰出任务的时候，也要去捞鱼或者大龙虾吗？”

史波克愣了一下，他被吉姆这个冷不丁冒出来的奇妙问题给难住了。

“科学官的确肩负着研究外星生物体的职责，但我不确定，其它星球上有没有类似‘鱼’或者‘大龙虾’一类的生命……”

“它们生活在海里，一旦被人们捞上来，就要放在冰块上冻着。我也不知道为什么，但我在卖场的冷鲜区经常看到它们。你吃过鱼吗？”吉姆看向史波克，“我吃过一次——但那不是从冰块上拿起来的鲜鱼，是吞拿鱼罐头——我不大记得那是什么味道了，它应该很好吃的，人们好像都喜欢吃海鲜……”

听到他的声音慢慢小了下去，史波克不禁感到好奇，“发生了什么？”

“那是一次愚蠢的冒险……我也不知道我为什么会那么笨。”吉姆的小脸深深埋了下去，几乎要跌进手册里。

“如果是冒险，就没有愚蠢与聪明的分别。冒险只讲究勇气。”

“嗯，我一向胆子很大嘛。那是我刚刚发现自己和妈妈不一样的时候，但我也不大清楚，机器人和人类到底有什么区别，我很好奇。妈妈不许我吃冰淇淋，不许我吃爆米花，不许我吃巧克力，总之我不能吃一切外面的食物，可是我都很想吃。我想吃她能吃的东西……所、所以，我想，也许我可以试一试呢？也许机器人和人类的区别没有那么大，妈妈只是太担心了，她总是太担心……说不定她能吃的我也都能吃，我就去厨房找冰箱……”

接下来发生的事，史波克好像可以想象的出了。

“你吃了罐头？”

吉姆神情有些低落地点了点头，“嗯，我吃了两勺吞拿鱼……”

直觉告诉史波克吉姆吃了不止两勺吞拿鱼，虽然他很少相信直觉。

“又吃了一勺苹果酱……”

史波克的眼神让吉姆不得不继续交代，“还有一勺蛋黄酱……”

“然后？”

“还、还有半块巧克力……”吉姆用打开的小手册遮住自己的脸，“还有一个苹果……没有了，这些就是全部了……”

史波克拿走他手里的穿梭机使用手册，露出一双黯淡的蓝眼睛。

“后来，我就生病了，几乎说不出话来，把妈妈吓坏了。她把我送到实验室，好几个穿着白大褂的大人划开我的肚子，一点一点帮我把渗透在导线和芯片上的食物残渣擦干净。”

史波克知道自己不该笑，但他也知道，如果自己笑了，吉姆并不会生气。

“早知道我就不告诉你了……”吉姆望着史波克的笑脸，可怜巴巴地，“是不是蠢透了……”

“好吃吗，那些你吃掉的东西？”

吉姆回想了一下，然后确定地点了点头。

“那就不算愚蠢的尝试，甚至是一次成功的冒险，我认为。如果你付出了动手术的代价，却吃下了一点都不好吃的食物，那才算犯傻。”

吉姆思索了几秒钟，不由自主地点点头，完全被史波克的话给说服了。他并没有犯傻，那是一次成功的冒险——这令他一下子高兴起来。

“苹果真的很好吃。”他兴高采烈地补充道。

“虽然有时候我也想不明白，为什么一个机器人要有味觉呢？既然他根本没办法尝试各种各样的好吃的……但如果你现在问我，愿不愿意把味觉扔掉……我想我还是不愿意。这就好像，你是一个瓦肯人，本不应该感受到什么开心或者不开心的，你们都按照逻辑来想事情。可是，如果现在真的告诉你：‘好了，史波克，你现在可以去上「凯林纳」课了，你以后再也不必被自己的情绪所打扰了’，你应该也不愿意吧？”

“你知道柯林纳仪式？”史波克转过身来，吃惊地看着吉姆。

吉姆点头，“嗯，我在书上看到的。我很了解你噢——”他歪着脑袋笑了一笑，“那听起来很……奇怪，‘去除所有情感’什么的，那会是什么感觉呢……我想象不到。你能想象到吗？”

“我……我不清楚。”

“史波克，听我的，别去上那个什么凯……柯林纳课。那太奇怪了。而且，你已经知道高兴起来是什么感觉了，不是吗？如果你上了那个课，你就再也感觉不到高兴的心情了……”生怕自己的话不足以说服小伙伴似的，吉姆解开了安全带，整个身子扭过去，盯着史波克的褐色眼睛，“虽然我没办法吃苹果，一吃就要去动手术，但我也没打算把我的味觉给杀掉啊！我保留着这个可能性，只要我想尝试，只要我不害怕动手术，我就还可以去吃！”

史波克并没有立刻回应他，这让吉姆感到有些忧虑。他干脆抓住史波克的袖子，小脸又凑过去几公分，他知道这种劝人的办法有点耍赖、有点不讲道理，但他真的很担心——他的好朋友绝对不能变成一个开心不起来的人！

 

“吉姆，你吃过药片吗？”

吉姆一呆，完全没想到小伙伴会突然反问过来。

“我没有吃过药片，不过妈妈经常吃。她有一个小药盒，里面足足有十几个格子。”

“她有没有对你描述过，药片吃起来，是什么味道？”

史波克的提问总是静静的，一点也不咄咄逼人。这给了他的好朋友充足的耐心，来认真思索自己的答案。

“没有……她总是很着急地就倒出一大把药片，再喝一口水，咕嘟咕嘟全部咽下去……”

“因为药片很苦。”

“苦？”

吉姆的小脸因为疑惑而变得皱巴巴的，他不由自主地移开的视线，门牙咬住了下唇，似乎正在拼命想象这种陌生的味道，“什么是苦？”

“你知道，黑是白的反义词，冷是热的反义词。如果形容味道的话……药片就是苹果的反义词。”

吉姆张开嘴巴，他下意识地要回答，可他不知道应该回答什么，只好保持着嘴巴微张的动作，困惑不解地望着史波克。苹果的反义词——那能是多难吃的东西呢？

“当你尝到苦的东西时，你感觉舌根发酸、牙齿也颤抖起来，你的鼻腔被强烈的刺激然后开始堵塞，好像有人在你的嘴巴里慢慢划了一刀……而你什么也做不了。”

吉姆攥住史波克袖子的手猛然收紧，他被史波克的描述吓到了，虽然他知道史波克完全没有故意吓唬他的意思。

“我……我想起来了，每次妈妈吃药片的时候，看起来都非常难过……她的眉头挤到一起，嘴角也耷拉下去，当她吞咽时她都要闭上眼睛，浑身打哆嗦……”

“吉姆，如果你拥有味觉，那么除了苹果，你也可能会吃下药片。”

“不！”吉姆使劲摇头，比平时来回重复的次数都要多，差点要把他的小脖子给拧断了，“我不会的！我不会吃那个的……”

“你并不想吃，但是，这个可能性并不会彻底消失。很多情况下，药片比苹果更加容易得到……也更不容易从你的身体里代谢出去。”

史波克转回头去，望向漆黑一片的玻璃屏幕。

如果保留快乐的代价，是永远无法摆脱痛苦侵袭的威胁，他不知道，他到底应该如何选择。在这世间他所见到过的最动人的画面，是阿曼达逆光之下的灿烂笑容，而母亲静静流泪的面容，是整个瓦肯星上最悲伤的脸庞。

他曾感到深深的不解，那样强烈的快乐与悲伤究竟从何而来，又究竟如何在一具身体里共同生存。那样的冲突看起来太过激烈，而母亲从未向他描述过一个人被情感充盈时的状态。

在此之前，在认识吉姆之前，他也从未怀疑过，自己终有一天会参加柯林纳仪式，学习摒弃情感。

“史波克，你听到声音了吗？”

吉姆突然摇了摇他的胳膊。

吉姆站起身来，把小脸贴到了玻璃屏幕上，“你听，轰隆隆的声音……”

控制台和电子屏的周遭亮起一圈黄灯，这是星舰即将起航的信号。吉姆坐回座位，惊喜万分地重新系好安全带，他忍不住发出一声激动的、拉长了的呼喊，他在玻璃屏幕上看到了史波克的倒影，尖耳朵男孩偏过头去，脸颊略微鼓高了一点点儿，像是快速地笑了一下。

 

停靠仓是个逼仄的封闭空间，穿梭机在黑暗之中各就各位。透过眼前宽大的玻璃屏幕，和驾驶室两侧的圆角矩窗，吉姆什么也看不到。

然而，配合着停靠仓略微倾斜的角度和四周传来的隐隐响动，吉姆的嘴巴里不断发出“咻咻咻”或者“扑哧扑哧”的拟声词。他看不到巨大星舰穿破对流层的云山，也看不到颜色急剧变深的天际，他在自己脑海中导演着企业号的腾空与滑行，好像他是这趟太空旅行不可或缺的一部分，没有了他的关注和配音，这艘星舰就会失去动力掉落下去，掉进深海里。

“史波克，你觉得我们现在到达哪里了？我们升到了多高？”

这些可以在驾驶舱的定位仪上查到，但史波克没有让他这样做。过早启动穿梭机的智能程序会向舰队总部的控制中心自动发射讯号，他们可不想在离开地球之前就被拖出停靠仓、扔下企业号，如同两个小小的偷渡客。

“很高很高……如果我们从这里坠落下去，要等上好一阵子，才能看清楚陆地与海洋的轮廓。”

这一次，史波克没有给吉姆罗列出一大串数据。他开始掌握这种人类独有的描述方式——模糊的，主观的，带着一点点激动的震颤，像是抒情诗里的修辞。

“虽然我不想摔个粉身碎骨，但我也很好奇，如果从这里跳下去，会是什么感觉……”吉姆把右手抬高到头顶，接着猛地滑落下来，直伸到史波克的眼前，“我很想落到云里，我知道它们并不像是从地面上看起来的柔软厚实，它们不是可以黏住人棉花糖，但我还是想试一试……你想落到哪里，史波克，你要落到哪里？”

“从概率上来说，我们最有可能掉进海里。”

吉姆撅起嘴巴，一前一后发出两声“噗通”，好像真的拉着史波克一起掉到海里了，“你会游泳吗，史波克？我一直很想学，但妈妈不许我玩水。我们去喂鸭子的时候，她也不许我太过靠近湖面。”

“她担心水分渗透进你的身体，让你出现意外。”

“我知道……我知道这个，可那一次，那个时候，我还不知道我和她有什么不同。因为她不让我像其它小孩那样玩水，我很沮丧，那天晚上回家我都没跟她说几句话。”

史波克已经开始习惯吉姆脸上的瞬息万变，但他始终不乐意看到吉姆黯淡的双眼。灰色不适合吉姆，吉姆的眼睛应该总是湛蓝湛蓝的。

“你恨她吗？”

“嗯？”吉姆咕哝着追问了一句，像是没听清似的，“恨她？我为什么要恨她？”

“她……她一直在欺骗你。”

“噢，这个……她总是不事先告诉我一声就打开我的后脑勺、删掉我的记忆，这一点我很不高兴，我觉得她做的不对。”吉姆的说话的语调不断变慢，当他努力思考什么事情的时候，他就失去了说个不停的本领，“可是，我想……我想，如果她有选择的话，她也不想那样做。她一定有非做不可的理由。可能她怕我伤心，怕我不想当个机器人。”

一阵短暂的沉默后，吉姆恢复了乖巧的坐姿，不再兴高采烈地，像个八爪鱼似的比划来比划去。

“刚刚发现我是个机器人的时候，一连几天，我都很难过。我赖床，不起来吃早餐，我知道那原来都是机器人专用的假麦片，大家从来不去吃我吃的东西，包括妈妈。趁妈妈上班的时候，我去书房偷到了她的那本机器人使用手册，开始研究我自己。”

吉姆的两只小手搭在自己的大腿上，起初握在一块儿，后来他用左手去抠弄右手的指头，脑袋越埋越低，显出难以察觉的低落。

“一开始我很生气，后来慢慢地，我就没有那么气了。我看了很多书——书都是人类写的，没有机器人会写书——我觉得，我和人类，也没有那么大的区别。我不能选择自己是谁，可妈妈也不能选择自己是谁，大家都不能选择自己是谁。连你，史波克，全宇宙最厉害的人，你也没有厉害到能够选择自己是谁的程度。”

史波克不知道自己到底在哪一刻成为了吉姆心目中“全宇宙最厉害的人”，他知道自己名不副实，但他为了吉姆这样称呼自己而感到难以形容的快乐。同时他又感到难过。自从来到地球，越来越频繁的，他开始体会到这种双重情绪，截然不同的两种心情在他身体里横冲直撞，不受控制。

“之前我提问你，如果可以随心所欲的话，你最想要什么。你回答了我，可我没有回答你，因为我很心虚。我、我知道我的答案很傻，如果说出来，你肯定会笑话我。”

吉姆抬起头来，望着史波克的眼睛。他知道，他的答案的确很傻，但如果说出来，史波克绝对不会笑话他。

“我想、我想变成人类。”

史波克没有笑，也没有评判。他的褐色眼睛像是温柔的湖泊，那让吉姆感到一股勇气。

“本来我没有那么傻，本来我没有想过这个事……虽然有点失落、有点生气，但我很快就适应了事实。我可不是那种只会撒泼打滚、悲观绝望的幼稚小鬼。再说了，机器人也很酷，很多我能做的事情别人都做不到！比如我学东西很快，我的记忆力很好，而且我不会得癌症，我经常在电视上看到儿童医院里的人类小孩，他们大都比我小，却得了可怕的疾病。我总是精神很好……只要我前一天晚上睡觉时，给我充电的插头没有松开，这样的事情发生过几次，把妈妈弄得焦头烂额。大部分时候，我都开开心心的。妈妈很爱我，我有一屋子玩具和图画书——虽然我不太喜欢麦克法朗先生，但他一个礼拜也只来一次——被删掉记忆重来也不算太坏，我可以品尝到新鲜感。过去的那几年，并没有什么我舍不得丢掉的回忆。”

直到手背上感觉到一滴软绵绵的液体，吉姆才发现自己哭了。这很奇怪，他几乎没注意到自己什么时候流出了眼泪。

“如果没有认识你，如果没有和你变成朋友的话，我、我……因为，人类不会随随便便就忘掉事情，忘掉他们认识过的人——除非他们重重摔到了脑袋，但那很少发生——人类会长大、长高，和瓦肯人一样，人类也可以想去哪里就去哪里，想做什么就做什么，不用担心被管理局的人抓进大卡车里……”

吉姆用手背抹了抹眼睛，他在玻璃屏幕里看到自己的眼睛、鼻子和嘴巴都变红了，整张脸乱七八糟。他又使劲抹了抹，这回他用的是袖口。

“但是，如果给我别的选择，如果我能选择自己是谁，我也不会接受这个机会的。哪怕让我一开始就是个人类，我也不接受。”

“为什么不接受？”史波克问道。

吉姆突然咧开嘴角，脸上的泪痕也皱成一道一道的，他笑得有点得意，又有点傻乎乎，像是在帽子里藏了白鸽的魔术师，手法拙劣，却拥他最忠实的、永远都会捧场的小观众。

“如果你可以选择，史波克，如果你可以选择一生下来就是个百分之百的瓦肯人，你爸爸来自瓦肯，阿曼达也来自瓦肯……你会接受这样的机会吗？”

“我……”史波克的睫毛颤动了一下，“并不存在这样的选择。”

“你刚才还问我为什么不接受呢。回答我，史波克，你会选择当一个不同的史波克吗？”

“不会。”尖耳朵男孩静静答道，没有流露出更多的犹豫，“我不会。”

“BINGO!”

吉姆高举双手，像是猜中了乐透券最后一位号码那样的高声欢呼着，“我就知道，史波克，我知道你也不会。你打算听我的理由吗？”

“我想，我已经猜中了你的理由。”

“哇，快跟我说说，”吉姆脱掉球鞋，两只细瘦的小腿蜷起来，也放上了座位，“我来看你猜得对不对，史波克先生。”

“我无法保证，当我变成了另一个史波克的时候，还能不能同样经历一遍现在这个我所经历的事，认识现在这个我所认识的人。如果我母亲并非来自地球，她或许就不会带着我一起来到地球工作。如果我是纯种的瓦肯人，缺乏情感的培养与交流，我就不会渴望朋友。如果我能够选择自己是谁，把过去这段人生重来一遍，我无法拥有百分之百的把握，能够再次遇到你、认识你、跟你成为朋友。”

一阵猛烈的震动，两个人跟随穿梭机的轻微位移而摇晃了几下。史波克知道，星舰已经进入了曲速。

“嗯……这是你的理由。”吉姆抱着膝盖，笑眯眯地看着史波克那张近乎严肃的小脸。

“你的理由，和我的并没有什么不同。如果你不是机器人……我们也许永远都不会认识对方。”

“并不是不可能，但几率真的是太小了。”吉姆的胳膊肘抵着膝盖，两手捧着自己的下巴颏，“你是瓦肯星上的几十亿分之一，我是地球上的几十亿分之一，地球和瓦肯星是宇宙里的几十亿分之一……几百亿分之一？”

“所以，你不会接受那样的选择。”

吉姆朝尖耳朵男孩竖起大拇指，“回答正确！一点都没错。”

他们正以超越光的速度在宇宙中穿行，然而小小的驾驶舱内一切照常，平静而昏暗，温暖而狭窄，如同一架常有人睡的四柱床。他们正在飞向一个崭新的、广阔的、充满未知的世界，这个认知令吉姆兴奋万分，又安心不已，他觉得自己并不是出发，而是返航，他感到自己变得轻飘飘的，全身上下只有眼皮在加重。

“史波克，我想睡一会儿……”他一脑门磕到了史波克的肩膀上，给自己找到一个非常舒服的姿势，“等我们离开曲速、要驾驶这个穿梭机飞出去的时候，你记得叫醒我，不要看在你坐着主驾驶的份上就想一个人逞英雄……你要听我的命令……”

吉姆的嗓音越来越软，最后化成一个无意义的单音节。他的小胸膛一起一伏，发出微弱的呼吸，横七竖八的金发挡住了他的眉毛，一滴滚烫的泪水凭空掉落，打在他的额头上。

泪珠沿着发丝的纹理缓缓往下，险些淌进他的眼角。从眼角处的豁口继续下滑，淌过脸颊，拖出一条亮晶晶的尾巴，吉姆的味觉在昏睡状态下也仍然活跃，他尝到了苦涩的味道。

这是他第一次尝到苦味，不是药片，而是尖耳朵男孩的眼泪。

 

星历2241年8月29日凌晨，星际舰队飞行器指挥调控部的通讯台收到一条讯号，这条讯号由企业号下属D组12号穿梭机在开启导航后自动发出，用以向舰队报告其所处坐标。通讯官将这条不应当出现的讯号汇报给上级，经过调查，这条讯号暴露了一起非法闯入和占用联邦舰队飞行器的突发案例。

进一步调查之后，舰队总部联系了机器人活动调配管理局，要求他们解释出现在那艘穿梭机上的儿童机器人的具体身份。管理局声称那是个未经注册的非法机器人，拒绝承担责任。

穿梭机上的另一位儿童，是瓦肯籍外交官萨瑞克大使的儿子史波克。当晚的舰港出入系统记录显示，他盗用其父亲的权限卡潜入企业号左工程舰体，连同那位儿童机器人一起藏在了D-12驾驶舱内，并在企业号离开曲速后擅自开启手动导航模式，离开舰船的停靠仓。

鉴于萨瑞克大使的特殊身份和史波克未满十六岁的年龄，舰队必须保证他的人身安全，从而不得下达即刻击毁D-12的命令。管理局的高层人员已经登上舰队的飞船，配合他们追捕那位私自潜逃的非法机器人，那位机器人将要面临六项重罪指控，在机器人裁判所的大厅内接受审判。

瓦肯出入境空中关卡的工作人员也收到了来自星联的友好提醒，一艘搭载了萨瑞克之子和非法机器人的穿梭机极有可能在当地降落，如有任何发现，恳请其确保萨瑞克之子的安全，并将非法机器人控制起来，以防其潜在的伤害倾向。

 

吉姆醒来后，没有立即睁开眼睛。

他又进入了那种昏昏沉沉的状态，全身使不出力气。他把眼睛睁开了一条缝，看到史波克露在袖子外头的苍白小手。史波克正在操作什么。他轻轻转动头部，好让视线对上那张宽敞的玻璃屏幕。

他不知道那片乌黑透彻的地方叫作什么，他想到了“夜空”和“天际”，可那都不是。宇宙的中央没有昼夜天地之分。他看到了无数颗星星，虽然在地球上时他也能看到无数颗星星，但这像是无数乘以无数，铺洒在他眼前，每一颗都亮得出奇。他还看到了瓦肯星。

“哇……”

吉姆发出一声微弱的惊叫。

“我没有及时叫醒你，对不起。”史波克略微低头，在他耳边道歉。

“你家……”吉姆举起一根指头，指向屏幕上那颗猩红色的巨大星球，“红色的。”

“吉姆，我希望你尽可能地减少说话……你如果觉得困倦，可以继续睡，等你醒来，我们就……”

“我不要再睡着了，史波克。我如果再睡一会儿，就要记不住你了。”吉姆慢吞吞地发出气声，“你没有系安全带，史波克。”

“我不需要安全带。”史波克强硬地答道。安全带使他的动作变缓，他必须保持足够的灵活性，才能在不因为动作幅度过大而惊扰吉姆的同时操作穿梭机的速度与航向。

“我们飞得好快啊！”

吉姆试着挪动脑袋，看向左侧的窗外。星星被拉成一道道明暗相间的光带，穿梭机的机身发出隐隐的轰鸣，只可惜他的头顶上不能开一扇天窗，不然他一定要站起来，双脚蹬在座位上，脑袋伸出天窗，向遥远星球介绍自己。他叫吉姆•柯克，是一个来自地球的机器人，他的朋友叫史波克，来自瓦肯星。

史波克被逗笑了，当吉姆把自己的想法说出来的时候。

“我们要加速吗，史波克？我可以帮你推加速器。我觉得我推得动它。”

史波克点点头，把吉姆的左手捉起来，放到了那个推柄上。顺利进入瓦肯轨道后，他将手动导航切换成自动导航，速度是受操作台的计算机系统控制的，此时他再次切换回手动导航模式，好让吉姆能够推动那个加速器。

吉姆努了把力，把加速器的手柄向前推进了一格。窗外的星星光带被拉得更细更暗。

“史波克，你听说过‘平行空间’这个单词吗？”

“吉姆，不要再说话了……”

“我不太理解这个单词到底想要说什么，我猜，它是想告诉人们，宇宙不止这一个……我觉得这是个很棒的想法，如果它告诉我宇宙有很多个，我肯定会相信的。”吉姆的脑袋歪在史波克的肩头上，他的手还搭着加速器，没有力气拿下来。

“你说，有没有可能，在隔壁那个宇宙里，我们两个是同学？我觉得很有可能。但我希望我们俩的老师不是麦克法朗先生，他总是很无聊，又特别严厉。或者我们是邻居，妈妈和阿曼达是一对老朋友，我可以把我一半的舰队放到你的房间里，我们各有各的基地。你有全息投影仪吗？我有一台，但是它坏掉了，只能放大到银河系。你可以来我家吃柠檬蛋白派——妈妈不会做这个，我也没有吃过这个，但我觉得这个会很好吃。阿曼达会做什么好吃的吗？我觉得她看起来就像是位一流的好厨师。”

史波克笑着摇了摇头，“我也希望她是。”

“说不定我们俩并不算朋友。说不定你看不惯我，我也不喜欢你呢，你很容易让人不喜欢，史波克，你猜为什么？因为你又聪明、又厉害……我不是说我喜欢蠢蛋，但我大概不会喜欢比我还聪明的人。说不定我们是死对头！”想到这个古怪而有趣的可能性，吉姆咯咯笑出了声，这让他头晕了好一阵，他只好再次放慢了语速，“你说，如果我们两个打架，谁会赢？”

吉姆突然回忆起他的小伙伴曾经独自撂倒几个成年人类的英勇事迹，只好怏怏改口：“你的力气太大了，比这个不公平……我们可以比谁跑得快，当然要在我充满电的时候——不过，在那个宇宙里我就不一定还是机器人了——或者打篮球，你会打篮球吗？”

史波克摇了摇头。

“我也不会，我一直想学来着。我可以跳得很高很高……”

吉姆想揉眼睛，他实在是太困了。但他举不动胳膊，只好动了动脖子，勉强支起小脸，在史波克的肩头上蹭了蹭自己的眼窝。

“我们还可以一起去星舰学院念书，一起去舰队服役，开最大的星舰。我觉得我只要三年就能毕业，你也没问题。总有一个允许机器人当舰长的宇宙，我相信。你愿意当我的大副吗，史波克？这里是柯克舰长呼叫……”吉姆放低嗓音，装作自己正在对着一个对讲机说话，“这里是柯克舰长呼叫，史波克，请迅速前往舰桥……”

史波克不想笑的，可他忍不住。他不知道为什么自己还能感受到完全的快乐，他的心脏明明像是被不明的怪物踩在脚下，不停传来钝痛，而他还是被吉姆在他耳边颠三倒四、毫无头绪的叙说给逗乐了。吉姆像是一个不会画画的画家，一个不会演奏的乐手，他把自己脑袋里最不可思议的故事画给史波克看、弹给史波克听，那些故事永远不会被编进故事书里，而史波克却好像读过了几百遍，永远都不会忘记。

“请求准许登舰，柯克舰长。”

他要把这个故事讲完，因为吉姆在里面等他。

 

“史波克，我想让你帮我一个忙。”

“好。”

吉姆艰苦地坐直了身体，解开自己的安全带。

“穿梭机可以自己飞的，对吧？你陪我过来一下……”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，钻进一个狭窄的瓶颈状通道，直通向储备舱。

“你要去哪？你不应该再耗费体力，回来，吉姆！”

“你已经答应我了，你刚才说‘好’……快过来，史波克，我打不开这扇门。”吉姆的微弱嗓音从通道那一头传来。

史波克离开驾驶座，走向了吉姆声音的来源。吉姆站在一道矮小的门前，怎么推也推不开。史波克伸出双手，转动门上的气压锁。

储备舱非常小，大约五平米的空间里码放着一个冷冻泵、几瓶氧气、几罐太空燃油和一个睡袋大小的金属封闭舱。

“把这个打开，史波克。”吉姆恳求地望了尖耳朵男孩一眼，“我就想看一眼这里面是什么样的，打开它。”

史波克不想打开这个硬梆梆、冷冰冰的金属舱。

“求求你了，史波克。”

史波克单膝跪在地上，伸手触碰到金属舱中间的那个加密锁。他拿出权限卡贴上去，一阵滴滴答答的读取后，金属舱上部的拱形遮罩缓缓打开，露出内部平滑的壁面。

“这看起来不像个冰箱……”吉姆疑惑地喃喃道。

“它需要接上冷冻泵，在高压状态下把制冷剂导进来，才能达到设定好的温度值，进行瞬间冷冻。”

“这就没错了！”吉姆眉开眼笑，一只脚伸了进去——他想了想，把脚收回来，脱掉自己脏兮兮的球鞋，然后再踩进去。

“你在做什么，吉姆？”

“史波克，我要你把我冻起来，像冻大龙虾那样。”

史波克难以置信地瞪着他，一时间没有说话，他似乎意识到了吉姆想做什么，他后退了几步，不断摇头。

“把我冻起来，然后放到那个逃生舱里，我在手册上看到了，逃生舱可以……”

“逃生舱可以脱离穿梭机，”史波克打断他的话，“根据设定好的航线独立进行飞行。”

“我不是要它飞行，史波克。如果我要飞行，那也要跟你一起，一个舰长不应该丢下他的大副独自飞行。我要它漂浮。”吉姆冲他的小伙伴眨了眨眼睛，像是怀抱了一个绝妙的主意，渴望得到朋友的肯定。

“不，我不会那样做，我也不会允许你那么做，吉姆。”

史波克将小型金属舱里的男孩一把拽了起来，他没能管住自己突然爆发的力气，险些将男孩重重摔到了地上。吉姆护着自己的手腕，跌跌撞撞地站稳脚跟，他痛呼出声，把胳膊从史波克的手里扯了回来。

短暂而激烈的冲突，在两个人的沉默与喘息中戛然而止。吉姆往后缩，一直缩到了冷冻泵的旁边，史波克退回到门口，为了自己的冲动而表露出无言的歉意。

而他并没有放弃自己的坚持，他绝对不赞成吉姆的决定。他不可能让吉姆把自己冻成一条冷冰冰的硬块，独自漂浮在无边无际的宇宙尘埃里，那太孤单、太孤单了。

太孤单了。

“吉姆，你不需要害怕……我保证，我们会在瓦肯星的上空安全降落，我家很大，我可以把你藏起来，谁也找不到你……”史波克踟蹰向前，一只手向吉姆抬起，他极力劝说着吉姆，也劝说着自己，嘴唇不由自主地颤抖起来，“我会努力让他们接受你，我会让他们看到你比人类更加人类、让他们看到你有多么优秀，你可以和我去瓦肯科学院上课，我们一起……”

“史波克，我看到了屏幕上的通讯警告。”

吉姆张开嘴巴，好半天才发出声音。

“你不想让我害怕，所以你把所有的传声设备都关闭了，可你不能关掉整张屏幕。我看到了，就在右下角，字很小，但是我看到了。”

史波克再次摇头，像是在否定吉姆，又像是在极力摆脱什么他不愿思考的事实。

“我们一离开曲速，他们就发现了，对吧……他们一定气坏了，居然被两个小孩偷走了一艘穿梭机，气死他们……”吉姆没有发出那种惯常的咯咯笑声，他的呼吸开始变得浑浊而辛苦，“瓦肯星的指挥台也发来了警告，我看到了……不过你别伤心，史波克，我没有觉得瓦肯人都是坏人，他们也不知道我其实是个不错的家伙，他们不知道我是你的好朋友，所以才那么怕我的……”

吉姆停了下来，他必须歇上一口气，才能继续说下去。

“我不想被销毁记忆，史波克……以前我不觉得那有多可怕，可现在我超级害怕，如果我彻底把你忘掉了，再也想不起来我和你一起看书、一起坐地铁、一起开飞船的事情……那就不是我了，那就不是吉姆•柯克了，那是另外一个人。他把我从这具身体里挤走，代替我活下去。我不能被他们抓走……”

史波克走到了冷冻泵的前面，蹲下来，看到躲在阴影里的吉姆。

“有办法的，你不一定要被他们抓走，我发誓，我有办法把你藏起来，吉姆。”

“可我不想藏起来。”

吉姆眼里的蓝色正在变暗，而他越来越镇定，一点也没有慌乱恐惧的样子。

“我不想藏起来，史波克，我不想过着躲躲藏藏的生活……我已经知道了飞在天上是什么感觉，我再也无法回到天天躲在小屋子里的日子，原谅我，我的耐性一直不好。我不想每天都提心吊胆，害怕一个不小心就被管理局的人丢进大卡车里，被撬开后脑勺……我想变得很勇敢，可我总是失败。”

“你是我见过的最勇敢的人，吉姆。没有人敢……没有人敢把自己冻起来。”

“……”

吉姆噗嗤一下笑出声来，这个微弱的动作令他头晕目眩，但他无法克制住自己，“你知道你真的很会安慰人吗，史波克？”

史波克坐到地上，放低自己的视线，遮掩的话，吉姆就不必费力地抬头看他。

“对了，还有一点，你要答应我——你不许去上那个什么柯林纳的课！”

史波克不在乎自己的眼泪，他也无法控制它们。他没有泣不成声，也没有被剧烈的呼吸起伏呛得喘不上气，他只是牙齿不停打颤，每一根手指头的顶端都在发痛。他的眼泪越积越多，最后开始啪嗒啪嗒的掉落，而吉姆蛮不讲理的着急表情再一次把他逗笑了，他只好把脑袋转向另一侧，催促自己快速哽咽。悲伤如同狂潮，一波掀起另一波，他心里那座抵抗情感的堤坝还没能筑高，就被狂潮冲溃了。

“吉姆，我不知道……我不能答应你。”

吉姆慌忙地睁大眼睛，如果还有力气的话，他真想抓住史波克的尖耳朵，把他彻底摇醒，“你不能去……你难道再也不想体会到高兴起来的感觉了吗？就连机器人，就连我也可以想笑就笑，想哭就哭，为什么你要放弃这样的权利……”

“因为我不想感受到悲伤、痛苦、孤独和恐惧，我无法抵抗它们，吉姆。它们比快乐更多、更强大，此时此刻，它们打败了我。”

史波克站立起来，背向阴影里的那个金头发男孩。

“在未来的日子里，它们只会越来越频繁地包围我。我不知道怎么抵抗它们，如果我没有了你，没有了朋友。”

“我不会消失的，史波克，你不必感到害怕和孤独，我也不必感到害怕和孤独。”吉姆扶住冷冻泵的顶端，摇晃着杵起身体，钻到史波克的面前，“我们只是不能在一起玩儿了而已，可我没有消失啊。不管你在地球上，还是在瓦肯星上，或者在任何一颗星球上，你抬起头来，说不定就能看到我。我知道，漂浮的逃生舱无法发光，但你可以假装我正在发光——谁知道呢，宇宙里什么都说不准，对吧——你看到一颗挂在那儿不动弹的星星，那八成就是我。你看到一颗正在挪动的星星，那说不定也是我。而我呢，也知道你肯定就在某个星球上，用你那颗超级无敌聪明的脑袋震惊别人，你总是让人吃惊，史波克。”

“你不知道，你永远也醒不过来了，你不可能知道。”

“史波克，你不相信我吗？”吉姆歪着脑袋看他。

“我会找到你的。”史波克把视线移开，落在了随便一处地面，他把嘴唇咬出了好几个浅浅的小坑，他不去看吉姆的脸，“我会找到你。等到机器人拥有自由的那一天，我就会去找你。我会驾驶最大最快的星舰，把整个宇宙翻个遍，不管你飘到了哪去，我都能找到你。”

“我如果被黑洞吸……”

看到史波克脸上近乎愤怒和恐慌的神情，吉姆赶忙住了嘴。他不是故意惹史波克生气的，他只是想开个玩笑而已。他发动全身的力量展开双臂，努力搂住了史波克的脖子，他抱着史波克，感觉到史波克的尖耳朵贴到了自己的圆耳朵，史波克抱起来并没有他想象的那么冷硬，甚至是软绵绵的。

“那你答应把我冻起来了？你不会反悔的，对吧？”

史波克抑制住喉头的呜咽，他很委屈、也的确有点生气。可是他答应吉姆。

“史波克，我……我想，你要帮忙把我的胳膊拿下来了……”

吉姆的最后一丝气息听起来有点不好意思，“我把力气用光了，没办法放开你……我猜我的电量只有百分之零点五了，真倒霉……”

史波克抱住他的小伙伴，满脸泪痕地笑了起来。

 

“还好我们俩差不多高，不然我就够不到你的脖子了。”

“如果等你找到我的时候，你已经长到了六英尺高，肩膀像书架一样宽阔，我一定装作不认识你，真的。”

“你要趁我还没自动关机前就把我冻起来，史波克，这样的话，等到你下一次把我唤醒的时候，我什么都记得，一个比特的记忆信息都不会丢掉。”

“这应该是全世界最酷的事了吧？你说我们会不会被写到历史书里？呃，希望我不会被写成一个发了疯的机器人……”

“这是我有记忆以来的最快乐的一天，史波克。我觉得，这一天肯定已经烧在我脑袋里的硬盘上了，删也删不掉了。”

 

史波克摸了摸吉姆后脑勺上的那一圈切口，笑容半天都没有褪去。

吉姆的头发不停蹭着他的脸，那有点痒，也很软和。吉姆像是又睡着了，在他的臂弯里变得安静。他不大习惯安静的吉姆，虽然他一直让吉姆不要说话，但他其实很喜欢听吉姆说个不停。

 

“吉姆？”


	7. Chapter 7

星历2241年8月29日， D-12降落在瓦肯星上空，接到通知的当地警方严阵以待，并没搜查到星联总部声称的“非法机器人”，萨瑞克之子史波克拒绝透露其同伴的任何下落，D-12的逃生舱不见踪影；

星历2249年，史波克放弃柯林纳仪式；

星历2252年，史波克进入星舰学院就读，在校期间广泛参加并组织机器人平权运动；

星历2255年，史波克进入舰队服役，成为企业号的首席科学官，先后参与了第一和第二个五年任务；

星历2267年，《机器人生产与流通法》正式出台。法案规定，禁止任何形式的具有自我意识和自由意志的机器人的生产与流通，同时，所有已经面世的具有自我意识和自由意志的机器人，一经启动，便与自然人地位平等，享有与自然人相同的生存权。此项法律的拟定和审议最早在瓦肯星进行，随后被通过、推广，如今已在星联范围内的十三个成员国生效。


End file.
